Stay, I Miss You
by weepingwriter
Summary: Things aren’t the way they use to be anymore. Divorce, the lose of a child, parents pushing their way into your life and another main person in a coma. Nothing will ever be the same- even for the parents. But that’s life, right? Sequel to That’s What You
1. Bella's Point Of View!

**Summary-** Things aren't the way they use to be anymore. Divorce, the lose of a child, parents pushing their way into your life and another main person in a coma. Nothing will ever be the same- even for the parents. But that's life, right? Sequel to That's What You Get.

**Disclaimer-** does it really look like I own anything? I didn't think so. It's sad but I can live with it!

**Author's Note-** hey my party peeps! I'm back with the sequel! I know this chapter was short and all, but I want to set it up for the next couple of ones. It's like the preview or prequel, really. Ekk, I hope you're all excited for this story. I am. I'm planning out what I want to do now, so the next one should be up soon. I just need to fine time between hanging out with my dad's family and my boyfriend, but I'm trying. –Denver.

* * *

**Stay, I Miss You  
-Chapter One: Bella's Point Of View-**

* * *

It's been three months, not one single change to Edward. The kids, I hope, are doing better with this then I am. I know we were getting a divorce and all, but for right now he was still my husband.

Rose and Emmett seem happier right now with them expecting the birth of their son, which they finally thought of a name for- Joshua Alexander. I'm happy for them, sometimes. But other times I'm jealous. They have a great relationship compared to Edward's and my relationship.

Alice is slowly getting better still, Jasper too. They're taking one day at a time. Carson and Hunter are helping their parents more with Jasmine. But everything is going okay.

"Mommy, Aunt Rose fat." Brandon laughed at me, running away from the front door of our town house.

"Brandon that's not nice." I laughed along getting hit in the back of my head by Emmett. It was soft, not hurting me at all.

"Bells, please just be nice to her. Rose is driving me nuts complaining about her weight and all." Emmett begged. "Just don't say anything to her."

"I promise you."

"Bella help me." Rose complained. "I'm a fat whale and I'm only six months pregnant."

"Awe, honey you are not fat. I seriously think Alice was fatter when she was pregnant with Jasmine." Jasmine was a happy nine month old.. Crawling all over the place was her new favorite thing, and Alice and Jasper's not some good thing.

"Thanks for trying somewhat Bells, but you are not very good at it."

"Yeah we're hurting my feelings." Alice complained walking into the room, Jasmine in her arms. "Stay around her Jazzie."

"That's not going to help her one bit Alice." Jasper laughed grabbing a bear and sitting on the couch next to Alice. Later today we were all going to take a trip to the hospital, it was a little tradition we started. I think Gianna, Julia and especially Brandon enjoy it the most.

"I know. She's a mover alright."

"Mommy!" Reyna cried running straight for Rose's leg.

"Whatie?" Rose laughed lifting Reyna on to the couch between her and Emmett. Of course Reyna snuggled right into Emmett's side.

"Mattie and Julia are being mean to me and Brandon. They hitted us." Reyna cried.

"Julia!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Julia was turning into a miniature Gianna before everything went on. "You better get your ass down here!"

"What mom?" Julia complained.. Brandon running down the stairs tears coming down his face.

"What the hell is your problem lately?"

"Nothing at all. What's your problem lately?" Julia hissed back at me.

"Get to your room. I've had enough of you for right now!" I yelled. That girl was driving me nuts lately and I had no clue on what to do or how to deal with it. Everything was just collapsing around us and this was just making it worse. I had my theory that it was something to do with Edward, since he and Julia were so tight, but that was just a theory and nothing more.

"Mom stop being so ridicules. I mean come on."

"Jules listen to your mom." I know that Emmett was just trying to help me out a little, since Edward has been…well you know that, he and Jasper tried to take on the role as a father to my kids, I know that they mean it nicely but they don't need it right now.

"Stay out of this, you're not my father and never will be!" Julia yelled running to her room, slamming of her door left vibrations going threw out the house.

"Mind if I have a shot with her?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Give it a try, it may work." I shrugged, not caring one bit. Anything that gets Julia back to being Julia makes me happy. Other than that, do what you want to make her that.

"Jules," Alice asked knocking on her niece's door. I heard that much, but the rest was covered up with all the screams coming into the room by the many little kids in this tiny four-bedroom town house. It was what I can afford- with having to pay the hospital and now a house payment.

"Go away."

"Just open the door, it's only me Julia. I just want to talk." Alice told her.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Julia hissed.

"Then don't talk, just listen to me."

"Fine," Getting up off of her bed, she walked over to the door, unlocking it to let her Aunt in. "Well talk why don't you!"

"Julia be nice," Alice warned. "What's bothering you? I know when you say you don't want to talk, you do. You're just like your father is with that sort of thing Jules."

"I am nothing like that man."

"Honey, what's wrong with being just like your father? I wish I was like mine but sadly I look like neither parent." Alice rambled on. "Rose looks like my so called mother, and Bella well she looks like our father."

"Aunt Alice." Julia laughed.

"Fine I'm stopping. But why is it so bad to be like him Jules?"

"Because of what he did to mom.. I don't want to hurt someone like the way he hurt her. She cries every night Aunt Alice. She thinks we can't hear her but we all can. And if she manages to fall asleep its always with a picture from there weeding in her arms. I just can't take it anymore. All of this is driving me nuts."

"Why don't you tell your mother that?"

"Because she doesn't listen to me. She's so wrapped up in everything."

"I'll talk to her okay? Just don't be so mean to her right now." Alice smiled kissing Julia's forehead before pulling both of them off the bed.

* * *

  
"Hey Bells," Alice asked waving me over to her as she walked slowly over to the hospital doors, ones that we all walked through many times before- to many to count really.

"Yeah Ali?" I said. "Brandon, Jules, Gianna go in with everyone. I'll meet you in there soon."

"Can we talk? I think we need to talk about Julia." Alice said to me, "It's not that bad but things could be better with her."

"So what did you find out for me?" I asked.

"She's just hurting Bells, you're practically the only one there for her to take it out on. She hears you every night Bella. Every night crying over Edward and sleeping with your wedding picture in your arms."

"Is it okay to miss him though? I never wanted a divorce, it was just the only way Alice. If I didn't even say that to him then he would have been fine and with us today. Not lying in a hospital bed. It's all my fucking fault."

"Bella this is far from your fault. So don't you ever think that! Understand me when I say this, that it is all Edward's fault for drinking a lot and driving. If he didn't do that then he still would be here. So don't you ever say that." Alice yelled at me. "I know it can get hard at times, but you have to be strong for those kids. They need you too."

"I know they do Ali, but seeing him laying there not moving or anything is hard. It's been three months already, he should be up by now."

"Honey the doctor said that he needs to decide when to wake up. None of us can force him to do that. We just have to wait it out a bit." Alice assured me, rubbing calming circles on my back. It relaxed me a little, the other part was still a nervous wreck.

"Mom!" Gianna yelled a huge smile on her face. Something good must have happened.

"Yeah Gi?"

"Daddy's up!" She cheered, excitedly.

* * *

So there was chapter one.  
I hope you like it.  
This one chapter was centered on Bella a lot I noticed.  
But they're not all going to be like that.  
You just have to wait it out a little.  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
Please Review : )

Thank Yous Time! Debbie- Lou, Slashfolie, LiVeiNGLiFe4Me, for-goodness's-sake, A is for Angel, Beckster (REBECCAAAAA.), We cloned Edward Cullen, jennyabc, Sabby Poo (sabrinaluvstwilight), Clairdelune42, fanpire-68, goldenrose37, weatherwitch, and 1497 for reviewing! Next time I'll go back to personal ones, sorry again!


	2. Edward's Point Of View!

**Stay, I Miss You**

**-Chapter Two: Edward's Point Of View-**

* * *

I didn't know where I was or anything at all. All I knew were the faces of my brothers standing around me; they were my brothers after all. Then there where kids all around me I've never seen before. Why where some calling me dad? I was too young to be a dad. I'm in high school after all.

"Where am I?" I asked Emmett as I took a sip from the cup one of the girls gave me.

"Edward you're in the hospital." Emmett answered, wondering probably why I didn't know that. He was looking at me weird, they all were.

"Daddy you up!" The little boy standing on my right smiled as he cheered to me.

"Brandon, lower your voice." A girl the looked like a pixie to me warned 'Brandon'.

"But he's up!" Brandon complained.

"I know that buddy." She told him.

"Who are you all?" I asked looking at them weird this time. There was my brothers in the room, with two women, there age probably, then maybe three little girls and a baby girl, plus three boys.

Why does that one boy look just like me?

"Edward that's your son." Jasper said to me.

"I don't have a son, or kids for that matter. I'm still in high school at Somerville." I said.

"Alice and Rose take the kids out and go find a doctor now." Emmett yelled pushing everyone out of my room.

"Em, what the hell is going on?" I yelled demanding to know the truth.

Was I being 'Punked' or something? This wasn't my life and what I wanted. I couldn't be a father or a husband- if I'm even one. It was impossible.

"Edward wait for the doctor to come, he'll explain things better to you." Emmett assured me.

I hated when people said they had to wait to explain it. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on! Is that so damn wrong or not? I had a right to know after all, it was my life.

"Bells stay out there." Jasper warned when the most beautiful girl walked into the room. Her hair was shoulder length and a chocolate brown color. Her eyes showed happiness in their brown color.

"What's going on than?" Bella asked. "That's my damn husband Jasper. Just let me talk to him."

Husband? I was actually married to the most beautiful woman in the world, or at least to me. That can't be. There was no way I was able to snag her.

"He doesn't remember anything at all, Bella. All he remembers was before we went to that school." Emmett said.

What? I was a bad teenager? Okay, so I knew that. Emmett, Jasper and I were horrible as teens, maybe we went there too? I don't know.

"Crap." The brunette beauty answered in a whisper. I could hear her though. Why is it hurting everyone that I can't remember things? I remember things, things that I actually did. I never got married or never went to 'a school for disorderly teens'. That just never happened. So maybe they lying or I just don't remember. I think it's the first one 'cause I remember everything that happened.

"Look who finally awaked." The doctor, his name tag read Loveland, laughed walking into my room. Who was that dude? "Okay so Edward can you tell me the date?"

"It's the fall of my junior year of high school in Somerville." I didn't actually remember the exact date and all. But I thought that was close enough.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Dr. Loveland asked me.

I'm actually not too sure how to answer that question. "Sneaking out of the house with Jasper and Emmett." That was the best answer, or so I think it is.

"Edward that was the reason we got sent to the school in Forks, Washington the first place." Emmett said. "Don't you remember we burned down half the school gym?"

"Um, no?" I answered.

"It seems to me that he is suffering from amnesia." Dr. Loveland smiled softly to us. Such bullshit if I can say so myself. "I'm not sure if he will be able to remember anything up to the accident, but if you true slowly bringing things back- like videos and pictures. He may start, but it's up to him."

"Great, just great." Bella hissed running her hands threw her hair. Now I noticed someone standing next to her. She reminded me of the other girl standing next to the pixie one; I don't know her name or anything like that.

"Mom relax." I have a daughter too now? What the fuck is this? I just found out I was married and now I know I have a son and a daughter. But there was also another girl in here before with them who looked just like 'Brandon'. So maybe I have two daughters now? I don't know. But anyway back to the main reason. She looked just like the blonde girl, like I said before. There was no way I, with Bella, could have a blonde haired daughter. I mean come on, I have coppery brown hair and Bella has chocolate brown. It's impossible. "He'll remember, I just know it."

"Who's that?" I whispered nodding my head towards the girl next to Bella. I had to find out the story behind her and all.

"That," Emmett whispered back to me, "That is your oldest daughter Gianna. You and Bella adopted her. She's actually Bella's sister but you two been taking care of her since she was three, I think."

"Oh," I responded. I guess there must be a story behind that whole thing; I won't ask right now and all. I need to get my mind around some things first.

"Yeah," Emmett smiled his goofy one at me. I didn't take it as anything, it was just Emmett.

----------------

The doctors where coming in and out of my room for about four hours now. I was getting tired of them and of the hospital too. I hated these dumb things, the stark whiteness of the rooms and the walking on edge feel was driving me nuts. I don't think I can last any longer and yet I have another week to go.

Those girls, the blonde and brunette, Gianna and Bella where here with me. Brandon and the other girl whom I found out was name Julia was here too. I don't know why they are all here, it's not like I remember any of them. But here they are sitting in my room with me, sadly.

The doctor told them to start introducing things slowly into my life again. I found out I've been married for almost ten years now, ten good years. Bella and I met at that high school Emmett or Jasper were talking about before. We ran away, with Gianna, before our senior year started and moved into a cabin my grandmother owned. I do remember that cabin, actually. I loved that place. She told me stories about everyone.

The pixie looking girl was Alice, she's married to Jasper. They had four kids together, Hunter, Carson, Addison and Jasmine. But something happened to Addie and she died in a fire.

The blonde haired girl was Rosalie, or Rose. She's married to Emmett. She was very serious and Emmett was not so I guess they go together well; opposites attacked after all. They have two daughters: Matilda (known as Mattie) and Reyna. But Rose is pregnant with a son, she thinks its twins but the doctors say she's just really big.

And so much more also about everyone.

Brandon kept telling me about this fort, one I made for him once in the back yard at our old house- which was destroyed by fire, I just found out- he even brought me pictures. It took about three weekends. Three weekends of fun.

Julia, who's been very quiet this whole time, I found out and could tell that she was just like me. She joined a softball team which I couch it, I never played softball but I use to play baseball so that kind of help someway. She also dances with Mattie, something I would never guess it.

Gianna showed me a lot of pictures from the younger years. Ones from when we first adopted her and moved. I found out that she was a junior in high school and is on the varsity cheerleading team

I was kind of happy that I got to know them and all. I mean they are my family right now.

"I think we should go." Bella smiled at me softly.

"But mom," Gianna and Brandon complained.

I was getting tired, I blamed it on the drugs they where pumping into me. "I think I want to go to sleep anyway." I smiled. I was going to crash anytime soon.

"Fine." Brandon complained pouting at me as he looked over at Bella.

"Oh my baby boy let's go." Bella laughed and even I did too.

"By daddy," Gianna smiled hugging me before walking out of the room.

"Brandon and Julia go to the car. Gianna you may not drive the car to come pick me up again." Bella laughed.

"Oh come on. I have my license, so what's the problem about it?"

"Gi don't you dare." Bella hissed.

"You suck." Gianna hissed back at her as I watched them two laugh.

"I'll come by tomorrow, okay? I have some movies and such that I can bring too." Bella smiled.

"Thanks, I'm trying my best here and all."

"I know." Bella smiled at me again before walking out of the room.

----------------

**Okay, so I like this chapter.  
****A lot actually.  
****I hope you do too.  
****Thank You So Much For Reading.  
****Please Review!  
****: ) **

**THANK YOUS TIME! (yes I'll get back to these when I'm home.) Edward-Cullen-1, fanpire-68, Lil Miss Rosalie, WicedLovelyInk'd, debbie-lou, weclonededwardcullen, A is for Angel, Beckster (REBECCAAAAA.), for-goodness's-sake, LiVeiNGLiFe4Me, Christina, Pixie's my name, SlashFolie, jennyabc, goldenrose37, and weatherwitch for reviewing! My little Sabby Poo where are you?**


	3. Alice's Point Of View!

**I'm back!  
****Yes it's been a long time since I've updated.  
****But I've been busy.  
****I got my wisdom teeth pulled,  
****I had my birthday : )  
****And tomorrow I get my license.  
****So let's hope and pray I pass. **

**Here's the next chapter!  
****Hope you enjoy it!  
****-Denver**

**Stay, I Miss You  
****-Chapter Three: Alice's Point Of View-**

"Bells just stop pacing around." I laughed. Rose, Bella and I decided to have a little girl's night in which they were going to watch movies, chat and have fun. Something that they missed over the past three months. But this girls night was different then the rest they usually have, no kids. Jasper and Emmett took them for the night, to do what? Movies and get them hyped up on sugar. Something, which is totally Emmett, so Jasper will probably make him in charge of putting them all to bed- I hope at least.

"But this can't be happening. I mean he just woke up, isn't he supposed to remember us? How could he not remember me and the kids? I'm his wife for goodness sake." Bella cried.

"Oh no no no!" Rose yelled. "This is a cry free night, unless we watch The Notebook. My emotions are crazy enough Bells,"

"Sorry," Bella smiled through her tears. As far as I could tell, it was a fake smile. The hurt in her eyes told me so. I would be just like her if Jasper woke up from being in a coma and not knew who the kids and I were. It's got to hurt badly.

"No need to be sorry, okay? We would all be like you if this happened." I assured her.

"Hey you guys want to feel something cool?" Rose asked us rubbing both hands on either side of her stomach. "It's like he's kicking and punching me at the same time. I think Emmett and I are going to have our hands full with this little Joshua Alexander."

"So are you happy that it's a boy?" Bella asked. She talked to me before about how Edward hoped they would have another son sometime soon- before the whole mess and everything. But how I see it, Edward is perfect with Brandon; he'll do whatever Brandon wants. Something about father-son bonds that he is good at.

"I think Emmett is more. But how I see it, it's a new challenge. I'm so use to raising girls and that stuff. So I guess I'm happy. I get to learn all that boyish stuff." Rose smile grew, if that is any possible. Her smile reached her eyes.

"It stinks to have sons. Don't me wrong," I defended. "I love Hunter and Carson, but they're just addicted to throwing footballs, other sports, and video games. Its fun to go watch a game of theirs, whether it's baseball or football," We had tons of memories at those games, good family memories. "But I guess I can have those girly moments with Jasmine when she gets older." I shrugged finishing. Those girly moments I use to have with Addison. I would do her hair, put some make up on her, even though Jasper said I wasn't allowed to. But that didn't matter to me, those where our little moments, things remembered for a lifetime.

"Hey you want my 'my life sucks' teenagers? I'll be gladly to give them to you." Bella laughed, we all laughed actually. It was sisterly bonding time, for what it had to be the millionth time.

"Driving you crazy?" I guessed.

"Totally," Bella shook her head. "Julia is going through a stage where she will only wear short skirts. I swear I buy her longer skirts and somehow when she wears them they are so short."

"Oh that sounds like something we use to do." I pointed out. Our dad would always make sure the skirts were a good length, but then I found scissors and a sewing machine.

"No if I remember correctly, it was something you did." Bella pointed out. "I was the one you made wear those clothes. I was comfortable in my sweat pants and hoodie.

"Okay so enough of this boring stuff," Rose smiled wickedly. "How about we give you a make over Bells, like old times."

"Oh you mean those horrible times?" Bella questioned us.

"You loved it." I smirked.

"Oh no I didn't." Bella pouted. "I hated it."

"Hated it Bella? That hurts!" I sounded hurt. I loved giving Bella makeovers, she was our Bella Barbie.

* * *

"Guys are you done yet? I mean come on it's been an hour and a half already?" Bella begged. We were sitting up in Bella's on-suite bathroom doing on of my favorite things ever, a makeover, to one of my favorite people ever- Bella.

"Oh quit it Bells, we are doing something good for you. You need a little spice in your life, maybe it will make Edward remember things." Rose smirked evilly.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I questioned. It was one of the 'rules' Emmett told us when he allowed Rose to hang out with us tonight. But his 'rules' are foney and make no sense but this one did. Rose was nine months pregnant, and could go into labor at anytime now.

"Resting, me yeah right?" Rose laughed. "How in the world am I supposed to rest with a ten and a five-year-old making me insane everyday? I can't so I improvise and go to bed earlier to leave Emmett to the bed time thing."

"Rose you really should." I said, I didn't rest as much when I was pregnant with Hunter and Carson and look what happened to me then. I went into early labor, something I was terrified of. But in the end, both Hunter and Carson, ended up being fine just really small.

"I know but I hate it, it's so boring just sitting there." She complained huffing and puffing about it.

"Just sit down before you out do yourself." I said pushing her towards Bella's king sized bed.

"Mommy!" Reyna screamed running over to Rose, tears falling from her little eyes, creating waterfalls down her cheeks. Emmett came running in a few seconds after his daughter. Why are they even here? It's a girl's night.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rose calmly said lifting Reyna onto the bed next to her.

"Daddy mean. He yelled at me."

"I did not Reyna, you weren't listening to me. I have a right to yell at you than." Emmett shook his head. "Now let's go back home." Come to think of it, we still live next to each other- sort of. We all moved into a town houses, each in a different building, but the buildings are next to each other.

"No, mommy me stay here. He evil." Reyna said sticking her tongue out at Emmett. Bella and I tried to hide our fits of laughter, but it was impossible. Little Reyna Cullen was turning into her mother.

"Oh god, we got ourselves a mini Rose." Bella laughed.

"Oh shut it Bella." Rose laughed knowing it was the truth, Reyna was all her. "Honey you need to go back with daddy. It's an adult day."

"But daddy doesn't do anything fun since Uncle Jasper took Brandon, Gigi and Julia to see Uncle Eddie."

Reyna was probably the only one who could get away with calling Edward, Eddie. We don't know why, but it was their special thing and no one was going to stop that.

"He brought them over there?" Bella asked stunned. She told us she didn't want her kids over there, she didn't want them hurting until she figured out some things.

"Gianna and Julia where begging us all day, so Jas brought them over with some photo's and videotapes we found. They where sitting on the porch when we got back from laser tag." Emmett shrugged.

"Who would leave pictures and videotapes on our porch?" I questioned. Only one name came to mind. It was Esme; we sent her a lot of copies of videotapes and pictures. It must be her. "Esme."

"My mom?" Emmett questioned me. "Why would my mom have anything to do with this?"

"Because we sent her those before." I said. "She wanted to see her grandkids and how they grew so I sent her copies of everything. Every photo and movie. I guess she found out about the fires and sent them back so we could have those memories."

"Alice you know we all decided not to talk to them." Emmett complained.

"No you boys decided not to talk to them Emmett. She deserves to know about the kids. They're her grandkids. As long as Carlisle doesn't know was the only rule." I said, "So get over it Emmett. Your mother has done nothing wrong compared to everyone else. We have to give her some credit for that. She deserves to know them."

"How? How does she know everything?"

"It's not that hard to figure out Em," Rose said from the bed as she rubbed soft circles onto Reyna's back, trying her best to calm the girl down.

"Mommy daddy stole my bear." Reyna complained.

"Emmett?" Rose hissed. You did not want to get her angry when she was pregnant. It was a hurricane waiting to happen.

"What? She wasn't paying attention or listening to anything I said. I think taking the bear away is a good punishment." Emmett defended himself. "Anyway she was annoying Mattie, I even saw it with my own eyes."

"She's five and what ever Mattie says she does doesn't really happen Emmett." Rose rolled her eyes. "Girls I guess this day is over."

"Oh man," I complained. "I never got to give you a make over Rose. And we never watched the notebook yet."

"We can watch the notebook when everyone goes to bed." Bella suggested.

"No notebook at my house." Emmett complained. "All three of you are going to be crying your eyes out."

"Get over it our little teddy bear." Bella joked around running out of the room before Emmett could get her.

"Touch her and you're sleeping on the couch." Rose smirked.

"Oh how I hate you girls sometimes." Emmett pouted.

"Piggy back ride daddy!" Reyna cheered totally forgetting about her breakdown minutes before.

"Hop on my little piglet." Emmett laughed.

"Daddy." Reyna giggled.

* * *

"Mommy!" I heard Brandon yelled and a door slam seconds after. I guess that Jasper is back with them.

"What?" Bella smiled lifting Brandon into her arms.

"Daddy remembered!"

"Remembered what Brandon?" Bella asked.

"He remembered the fire and everything!"

"It's true." Jasper told us, to ensure the little boy was telling the truth. "We walked in there and he remembered a lot of things."

"Oh god." Bella smiled, as everything around her went black.

* * *

**Okay so what you think?  
****Good, bad or ugly?  
****Please review : )**

**THANK YOUS TIME!  
****(Yes I'm back with them!)  
****OH MY, AUBREY IS MISSING!  
****CALL THE COPS SOMEONE!**

**MatthewReilly4Eva**- aw thanks : )

**Edward-Cullen-1**- poor Edward is right, but everything is slowly getting better. It is, but things are slowly getting back to normal. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**SlashFolie-** no one I think saw that coming. I didn't even. Thanks for reviewing.

**Beckster**- Aw thanks honey : )

**Weclonededwardcullen-** hehe it can be like the eleventh commandment though shall not fight. I like it.

**A is for Angel-** aw thanks : )

**WicedLovelyInk'd-** I like being mean to them. It makes a very good story line that you all seem to like, I guess you do. But if you have any ideas let me know! I'll add them!

**Clairdelune42-** it seems like you're disappointed that he didn't remember, but everyone is.

**OH MY SABBY! (Sabrinaluvstwilight)- **oh man, you better have time to review now! Stress is stupid, I guess. HEHE, that's old considering you're like twelve. Hehe again. You don't eat enough though, so that's kind of true. Other than that I don't know. You always seem depressed so maybe that's true. But don't worry be happy now. Do. Do. Do. Do. Do. My lovely Sabby Poo next chapter is all you. You just have to think of something that you want to happen and it will. The whole chapter to my one and only Sabrina! Hehe. Adios: )

**Debbie-lou-** aww, things will get better, don't worry.

**J'ADORE ****JUICY COUTURE-** I'm so sorry. How could I forget someone? Ekk! I'm really sorry, hope this chapter makes up for that.

**fanpire-68-** it will eventually make up for the problems. Just don't shake so much. Hehe.

**Jennyabc-** you're going to be Jenny From The Block now. If that is okay with you? I like giving people nicknames. But I don't know everyone names so the ones I do I create them nicknames. They still love each other. Things are just going to go slowly now.

**Weatherwitch-** I just noticed it would be weird. Imagine one life and then you wake up in another life. God that must suck. Why am I writing it than?

**Christina-** oh I'm still writing, just slowly now.

**1497-** oh he got it back : ) don't worry, I wouldn't do that do them. It's Bella and Edward, so come on! I couldn't do that.


	4. No One's Point Of View, hehe

**I'm back : )  
****I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
****The next one will be up soon.  
****I don't know when though.  
****-Den.**

* * *

**Stay, I Miss You  
-Chapter Four-**

* * *

"Mommy?" Brandon said shaking Bella slightly. "Mommy get up!"

"Come on buddy," Alice said lifting Brandon into her arms. "Let mommy sleep."

"She not sleeping." Brandon cried.

"Honey, come on." Alice said. "Reyna come too."

"Come on Brandon, lets go play with the toys Uncle Jasper bought us today." Reyna smiled grabbing Alice's hand pulling her up the starts with him.

"Bells come on." Emmett said lowering to the ground, sitting next to Bella. "You need to wake up."

"Rose go call nine-one-one right now." Jasper said. He knew what would happen if Bella didn't wake up soon, so they need to get her help now.

"But I'm comfy," Rose complained. She was sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. It looked relaxing and probably was.

"Honey, go." Emmett pleaded. "Why don't you go and I'll get you ice cream tonight?"

"Cookie Dough?" Rose questioned.

"Will you two stop the game?" Jasper yelled taking his cell phone out and called nine-one-one.

"Why didn't you just do that in the beginning?" Emmett asked yelling a little.

"What's going on?" Gianna asked walking out of the kitchen. Jasmine babbling along in baby talk in her arms. While Julia, Mattie, Carson and Hunter walked behind her.

"Guys get upstairs now, okay?" Jasper, as calmly as he could, said.

"Dad what's going on?" Carson asked.

"Carson, Hunter. Upstairs now!" Alice yelled from upstairs. Gianna and Julia stood there in shock. They almost lost one parent and now maybe loosing the other. It just hurt, hurt all over for them. "Gigi, Jules, come one. She'll be fine. It's just a little passing out. Your mother's normal answer for things when they overwhelm her. No biggie at all."

"Are you sure?" Julia answered.

"Positive. Now come on, let's get you girls upstairs. The boys are trying to play guitar hero and I know for a fact that you, Julia, could beat them all." Alice smiled.

"Emmy?" Bella whispered.

"Just relax Bells, you need to stay calm." Emmett assured her. "Your kids are fine."

"The baby."

* * *

"Well," the doctor said. "It seems like mother and baby are doing okay."

"Wait baby?" Alice and Rose questioned.

"Yep, it seems like Mrs. Cullen is around three months pregnant." The doctor smiled.

"That's impossible, Edward's been in a coma for three months." Alice stated.

"Well talk to her about it."

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Rose yelled running into the room. "A baby? How the hell are you three months pregnant?"

"Oh crap." Bella hid her face in her hands. She was embarrassed, how could she tell them the story of everything? Bella couldn't control herself back than, it was insane roller coaster. Going up and down at any moment at time. Alcohol became a friend during the night, crying also became another one. She didn't know what to do with her life.

"Oh crap is right baby sis. Why don't you start at the beginning?" Rose asked calming down a bit.

"Well it was when everything started to crash around me. Edward was in a coma, Julia was driving me nuts and Gianna and Brandon barely talked to me. I couldn't do anything for any of them. Myself was breaking inside. I turned to alcohol; something I knew was bad, but never in front of my kids. I wouldn't do that to them. So they where all in bed sleeping but Gianna, so I asked her to baby-sit till I get back for me. I met this guy there, I don't know his name or anything." Bella cried. "One thing led to another."

"OMG! Bella and one night stains just don't go." Alice said trying to comprehend everything.

"Alice don't do this to her, she already feels bad enough." Rose said. "Bells, honey, it'll get better. We'll all be there."

"Rose come on, think of Edward here."

"I'm thinking of our sister first before anyone Al. Maybe you should too." Rose rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Alice. Before walking out, since Bella needed to rest right now. It would be best if she did, Rose sat on the bed next to her. "No matter what you do Bells, I'll support you. Unless it's like become a stripper- I think Alice would be glad to take that thing since its all she does for Jasper."

"Watch it Barbie." Alice hissed as laughter broke out from the silence. "We love you Bella, don't forget it."

"I won't."

* * *

A week has passed and today was a good day. Edward was coming home- finally. He didn't know anything about the new baby and all. Bella just wasn't going to tell him. He remembers some things, the good memories mostly. And Bella hoped it would stay that way. She didn't want him to remember the bad parts of their marriage.

"Mommy," Brandon said running straight into Bella's leg.

"Aunt Bella we made Uncle Edward a welcome home sign!" Reyna cheered.

"Rey-Rey are you sure you're not Aunt Alice's kid?"

"Hey she's my baby girl, right Rey?" Rose smiled from the couch. It was her spot, every time she came over to Bella that was where her butt made it.

"That baby." Reyna said pointing to her mother's ever expanding stomach.

"This your baby brother, or lets hope so. Daddy will hurt me if it's another girl." Rose snickered.

They were all sitting around waiting for Emmett and Jasper to come back with Edward. Alice was shopping for food- saying something around the lines that this is a homecoming party and you need food to snack on. She took the older five on this little adventure leaving Bella and Rose in charge of Jasmine, who was sleeping at the moment, Brandon and Reyna.

"Mommy, how does the baby get in there?" Reyna questioned.

"Umm," Rose said getting a fit of laughter from Bella.

"Good luck explaining that to a five-year-old." Bella snickered. "Come on Brandon, why don't we go hang those signs up? I think daddy would love them."

"Thanks a lot Bella." Rose hissed. "Baby, the baby get's in mommy stomach by a little seed." How else was she supposed to explain it? "And mommy has to make sure it grows in her Belly. Keeping it safe from everything."

"Me too?"

"I did the same thing for you, ask Mattie. She'll probably remember Girlie." Rose smiled kissing Reyna's forehead.

"Joshua kicking mommy." Reyna laughed, her cute childish laugh, as she placed another hand on her mother's stomach.

"That means he likes you silly girl." Rose smiled. Individual time with each of her kids is what she loved the most in the world. Every time she sees them smile or do something they've been trying to do for forever her heart melts.

"Really?" Reyna's eyes lit up with happiness and excitement.

"Yep, and he knows who you are." Rose smiled again.

"Hello, hello, hello." Emmett said walking into the house. Edward and Jasper following him.

"Daddy!" Reyna yelled. "Guess what mommy told me?"

"What did mommy tell you?" Emmett asked.

"That Joshua started off as a seed and mommy had to keep him safe in her stomach. And he knows me Daddy. Joshy kicked me."

"Oh really?" Emmett asked looking of to Rose who just shrugged her shoulders.

"You're home!" Brandon screamed at the top of his lungs running straight to Edward.

"Brandon calm down a bit." Bella laughed following behind him.

"But mommy,"

"Bella it's fine." Edward smiled lifting Brandon into his arms. "Hey buddy."

"We made you a card daddy," Brandon said shoving the piece of paper in his father's face.

"I think I'll keep this forever." Edward smiled looking at the paper. "Thank you buddy."

"Mommy helped me." Brandon smiled proudly. "She cut everything. I'm not allowed to use the scissors."

"That's a good thing buddy."

"Mommy's leaking daddy." Reyna giggled as all four adults turned their attention to Rose.

* * *

**What You Think?  
****Good, Bad, or ugly.  
****Oh don't hate me.  
****Aubrey and Sabby probably do already.  
****Please review!  
****I love to hear what you think : )**

**THANK YOUS TIME!!!!  
****DID I MENTION THIS IS THE MOST REVIEWS EVER!  
****GO YOU GUYS!**

**Beckster (****REBECCAAAAA)-** things are going to get better, soon. I'm hopping that my mind lets them make up. Soon at least.

**debbie-lou-** go Edward, go Edward!

**SlashFolie-** I know she really didn't have to faint, but I like cliffhangers, it makes you guys review more! And man do I love the reviews! Me love them.

**Ashley (for-goodness's-sake)-** oh no, you can't worry. He would have always remember- sometimes. You get another little idea from this chapter! I hope you like it! Now I have to think of a nickname for you. Maybe next time I'll have one.

**Sabby My Love (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **Sabby think. I was going to make this one for you, but the next one is way better, I planed it already, so it's good. You'll get that chapter. It's much better, way better! Good idea, I'll add that into my plan! Think of more though. I haven't eaten since 10:30 me hungry: ( but I thought I would do this first! I'll force you to eat! Eat now or forever hold your peace!

**Aubrey Boo My Barbie! (XoXoAubrey)-** girl you always change your name on me : ( it confuses me. Hehe. I'm confused easily. Very weird name for a cat, hehe. Awww that must suck. That's a very bad week. You need to smile now! I declare it! Oh don't worry, I'm all ears, or in this case eyes, to listening to your little rants. You are a strange girl Aubrey, no one is supposed to like Hospitals. Duh! Freakishly normal is what I have to disagree on. Sorry, don't hurt me. I got a cookie! And I got stupid, really stupid, snow. Man, that dumb junk ruined my whole day. I had plans and couldn't do them. Sucks, right? I have a knack at coming up with names. I don't know how though, I just find two I like and put them together. I would buy an Aubrey Barbie! You should make that your new name. Hehe, and I would save it forever and ever! I have a way of them finding out. I'm just trying to find the right time. But when is there a right time for that? Aubrey stay on topic here. Hehe your crazy mind. Go watch the notebook! Eek I loved that movie! Such a love story. "Hope my mom and I hope my dad will figure out why they get so mad. Hear them scream, I hear them fight. They say bad words that make me wanna cry. Close my eyes when I go to bed and I dream of angels who make me smile. I feel better when I hear them say everything will be wonderful someday." I have this song stuck in my head and I thought of you somehow.

**BedwardXoXo-** oh don't worry. Things will get better soon.

**Emmetcullenkicksshins-** vamp-tastic? Huh. That's going to be my new word of the week! Oh baby!

**Fleur-de-lis-** thanks : )

**WickedLovelyInk'd-** oh no, I don't know if I can be nice to them. It will happen, someday, I hope.

**J'adore Juicy Couture-** oh she's fine. Don't worry : ) things are going to get good soon for them.

**Jenny From The Block (Jennyabc)-** I don't know what will happen to them, but I don't want them to spilt up either.

**Weatherwitch-** yes he remembered : )

**A is for Angel-** oh no problem with the amazing chapter. I hope this one is better!

**Edward-Cullen1-** oh no, what am I going to do without your reviews? I'm going to cry now : (

**goldenrose37-** thanks for reviewing : )

**Weclonededwardcullen- **did you think of it yet?

**Ellie Bo Belly! (BlackDeathAngel)- **she's back! Party time, do, do, do, do, do! I'm partying, can't you tell? You're forgiven for leaving me for so long : ) but this is the last time missy!

**TELL ME YOUR NAME **

**& I'LL GIVE YOU MY LOVELY NICKNAME!**

**(come on you love them too)**


	5. Emmett's Point Of View!

**Okay,  
****Here's Chapter Five : )  
****It's Some Emmett And Rose Mush.  
****I Thought That Since I've Been Writing Mostly  
****Bella & Edward That I'll Change It Up.  
****It's all Fluff. No Drama I Promise.  
****Sabby, Next Chapter Is For You!  
****Hope You Enjoy It!  
****-Denver : )**

* * *

**-Chapter Five: Emmett's Point Of View-**

"You did it babe." I smiled looking at the sleeping baby boy in his arms. Joshua Alexander was a perfect mix of us. Rose's blond curly hair was covering the top of his head and he had my hazel eyes and dimples. He was perfect, a prefect baby boy for us.

"We did it Em," Rose laughed looking at the baby in her arms. A baby girl that was hiding behind her older brother the whole time, surprise, surprise. No wonder she felt as big as Alice was when Alice gave birth to Hunter and Carson. "We did this together."

"We need to name her you know." I pointed out, stating the obvious. We couldn't just keep calling her she and her the whole time. "We can do what we did to name the other two."

"I pick a name and you pick one." Rose smiled thinking of a name that could possibly go great for their new daughter. Naming Joshua was easy, compared to this. His name was a name we picked from the beginning to name our son. "Haven."

"What made you come up with Haven?" I questioned. The name was a unique one. I remembered Rose found it when they where finding names for Reyna.

"I don't know. She's kind of like our little gift. A special gift that is, and I think Haven is a perfect name."

"Haven Sienna." I said with a smile.

"Haven Sienna, huh? I think she and I both like it." Rose smiled. Unlike Joshua, Haven was all me. Dark hair and hazel eyes with dimples.

"It's perfect." I proudly smiled again. I was a dad again, again for the third and fourth time. I get to help them learn things and such. But this mean I finally get to teach my son, it sounds great to finally say that, to throw a football, or play other sports. Manly things that the girls want nothing to do with.

"Daddy!" Reyna yelled running into the room straight for my lap. "Mommy no more leaking."

"That's a good thing Reyna." I laughed. "Honey, go get Mattie really fast. We want you two to meet some new people."

"Matilda!" Reyna screamed running next door to Rose's hospital room to the waiting room. Other families in that room must think she is a crazy girl. "Daddy and mommy want us to meet some people."

"Shut it annoying one." I heard Mattie complained- she was becoming a teenager, following in Gianna's footsteps with the attitude and everything. Let's just hope she doesn't turn out exactly like her. "If you ever call me Matilda again I'll rip your head off."

"Girls." I shook my head not sure on how to fix this. "Mat, don't you dare yell at Reyna like that. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mattie responded to me rolling her eyes.

"Matilda Esme Cullen drop the attitude." Rose warned.

"Girls meet your new brother and sister, Joshua and Haven." I said.

"I got another sister now?" Reyna asked excitedly.

"Yes you do, honey." Rose answered her.

"Does that mean I can boss her around like Mattie bosses me?"

"Mattie don't boss your sister around. And no Rey, you can't boss Haven around either."

"Great."

* * *

There was something fishy going around with the girls and such. I don't know what it was that they where keeping from everyone but it had to be big news and all.

We got to bring the babies home today! Yes, I hated hospitals. The starkness of them freaked me out so much. I just don't know why they couldn't make them homier. It will calm people's nerves a lot, well mostly mine.

"How is it going back there Rosie?" I asked with a smile on my face as we pulled out of the hospital on our way home.

"It's going good. Joshua fell asleep. He's totally your son by the way." Rose laughed at me.

"That hurts Rose."

"Oh come on Em. He sleeps, eats and goes to the bathroom. The exact same thing you do."

"And all babies do that too Rose." I pointed out.

"But Haven doesn't."

"How is the princess doing?" I asked. Haven was my little princess; Reyna was my angel and Mattie- well she said she's to old for nicknames now.

"She's wide awake and looking around everywhere." Rose smiled; I could see the smile through the rearview mirror. "Aren't you baby girl? You love to look everywhere."

"Those two better not have gotten use to the quietness of the hospital. They'll be in for it when we get to the house."

"Em, what are we going to do? We only have stuff for Joshua and not Haven." Rose complained.

"It's all figured out already. Mattie moved down to the bedroom downstairs, the one that use to be the guest room. Reyna moved into Mattie's old room. And Reyna's room became Haven's and the extra room became Joshua's like the original plan." I smiled. "Alice and Bella fixed and finished everything up."

"They didn't, did they?" Rose asked.

"They said, or more like Alice, that it was their duty to fix up the house for their niece and nephew." I rolled my eyes. Those Swan sisters are something else.

"I can't wait to see how over the top it turned out to be."

"Edward and Jasper even made sure it wasn't too crazy."

"Mommy's home!" Reyna yelled standing on the stairs on the front porch with a sign.

"Reyna get back here. Let dad pull up at least." Mattie said placing her hands on her hips, in a fashion similar to her mother.

I laughed at our little mirrored image of Rose. "Rose, look I'm actually right for once."

"About what?"

"About Mattie turning into you." I stated. "Now come on, I don't think Reyna could wait any longer."

"She just excited Em. She's never been a big sister before." Rose laughed. "Grab Joshua, I'll get Haven."

"Mommy, I want to hold Havey!"

"Havey?"

"It's Haven's nickname now." Reyna proudly smiled.

"When we get inside buttercup." Rose laughed with a smile.

Havey, huh? Well that could work as a nickname. It would be perfect for our new ever growing family. We went from a family of four- which we loved- to a family of six that we couldn't love enough. Everything was perfect from this moment on.

"Daddy," I turned my head around to face Mattie. "

"Yeah my bubbly girl?" I asked pulling her into my arms. I kind of miss just having Mattie and only Mattie, just so I can have that one on one time with her whenever I want. I miss those days.

"I missed you and mom."

"Mat, I missed you too." I meant it too. I missed my oldest daughter. "Now come on. Why don't we go show everyone Haven's room? I think she's excited to see it. But mostly I think she'll be happy to see you drew those pictures."

"Don't tell her dad. No one knows that I can draw and I'll like to keep it that way." She begged me. I know how much she loved to draw. I've found many found many of her pictures lying around her room. They where really good, if only she would tell someone.

"You tell her than babe. They're good Mat, really good."

The ones that I love the most are the ones that she drew of the family. Hanging on the light pink walls of Haven's room, next to her name written in white wooden letters, was a picture we took about three days ago. One of all the kids together. One the other side was one of just Haven sucking on her thumb. It was a cute one. Rose loved that picture, I even did. As for Joshua's room, there where two more pictures also. One of just him, and one of him, Brandon, Hunter and Carson; kind of like all the male kids in the family together.

"Will you two hurry up? I want to see this room!" Rose demanded as Mattie and I laughed. Hugging Mattie on last time, I lifted Joshua's car seat back into my arms and was walked into the house. "Finally."

"Oh hush it Rose." I laughed again. "Let's go see this room."

"Holy crap." Rose yelled walking into the light pink room. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She was happy, as far as I could tell. "Its awesome…I love it."

"Thank god you do. Alice has been calling ever hour to see if you liked it," I rolled my eyes at my sister-in-law.

She, sometimes, I couldn't stand. Bella on the other hand is easy to deal with. She just doesn't annoy you.

"It's perfect Em. It's perfect for our little girl." Rose smiled giving me a kiss.

* * *

**I was in a fluffy mush mood,  
****So fluffy mush is what I wrote.  
****Next chapter will go back to the drama.  
****Man, I missed writing drama.  
****I got some tricks up my sleeves!  
****Please review : )**

**I'M SORRY I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DO PERSONAL THANK YOUS, BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THEM FROM THIS ONE AND LAST ONE. MY HEAD HURTS RIGHT NOW AND I JUST WANT TO GO BACK TO BED : (**


	6. No one's point of view

**This is all for SABBY!  
****Oh yes its drama, I think.  
****You all didn't review as much without it.  
****So I added it.  
****Aubrey- I stole your monkey name : ) it goes to you though. **

**-Chapter Six: No Ones Point Of View-**

* * *

"You two are evil master minders." Rose evilly laughed placing two-week-old Haven in her playpen. "Are you sure you're not Alice's?"

"I'm kind of your sister, if that even counts." Gianna laughed. Julia and her where sitting on Rose's couch, it was an after school tradition. Mattie plopping down right next to them, a soda in one hand and a cookie in the other.

"Matilda put the cookie and soda down, you know you're not supposed to have that before dinner." Rose pointed out causing me to laugh.

"I'm not five mom," She rolled her eyes.

"Mat," Rose warned her. "Just go upstairs." She gave up easy this time.

"Come on Jules, there must be something fun to do in this house." Mattie said standing up and walking off.

"Where's Joshua?" Gianna asked noticing only one of the babies in the room. That and Emmett's missing; it means one thing, and one thing only- Emmett's about to or is doing something dumb right now.

"Emmett thinks he should take him with the guys since they went to do manly sports games at the park." She laughed rolling her eyes at Emmett's antics.

"I'm here, I'm here." Alice rolled her eyes walking into the room. "Someone found it funny to not keep their clothes on."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Rose whispered causing me to laugh.

"Hey, she's like you in that aspect. You and your 'rabbit-ness' with Emmett." Alice laughed remembering high school times probably.

"Things like that I don't want to know. Remember, kid in the room." Gianna pointed out to them. They had a purpose of this meeting that they need to get to before Bella comes to pick up Julia and Gianna.

"Oh you lived with 'rabbits' your whole life Gi," Alice laughed. "Now let's get down to business."

"Don't go over the top with this Al, we just want to get them back to the way they use to be. Nothing dramatic." Rose warned, Gianna just laughed.

Alice has a way of going over the top with certain things. Take for an example, the up and coming party for Jasmine's first birthday next month. Let's just say it's a princess theme but a monkey named Paperclip is going to be there. Jasper tried to talk her out of that; as of right now it's still in discussion.

"No monkeys!" Rose imputed.

"Monkey's?" Reyna stuck her head out from behind the couch.

"Reyna what in the world are you doing behind there?"

"I want to help mommy." Reyna smiled moving over to Rose's lap.

"Then all you had to do was ask girlie." She smiled. "Now lets get cooking."

"Can I have a monkey?"

"No way. Not until you're out of the house."

"Guys back to the point of why we are all here." Gianna said waving everyone back on topic.

"Sorry." They smiled at her.

"I've got the perfect idea!" Alice yelled after five minutes of them just sitting there thinking. "Okay so this is what we are going to do."

"Just get on with it Alice." Rose said.

"We have a girls night, get all dressed up and everything. The boys have a boys night." She explained. "But we end up forget something at Bella's house- since we'll get ready here or at my house. So we have to go there and get it, but the boys forget something there too and make Edward run in and get it. When they get inside we drive away. You Gianna will have the help with Julia and Mattie to set the table and get take out from somewhere."

"Great plan and all Aunt Alice, but you do know that there are some little kids that need to be watched."

"Take them to the basement. There's your bedroom there and all with a bathroom, plus the perks is its sound proof so no one know." Alice said.

"Great."

"We'll pay you." Rose pointed to me. Money equals happy Gianna.

"Fine."

* * *

"Bells we need to stop at your house for a second. I think I left my purse in your room." Alice said from the car like they rehearsed.

"Alice I saw it a second ago." She pointed it.

"No that's my other one. I want to use that one tonight. This one just has everything I needed for the car ride till my silver one is here." Alice smiled. "Can you run inside and get me it, please?"

"Oh you lazy bum." Bella rolled her eyes huffing and puffing as she climbed out of the car. "Two seconds."

"Call Emmett and Jasper, Rose."

"Already on it. He's inside." Rose smiled. Plan was going to work.

* * *

"Bella what are you doing here?" Edward asked noticing his wife, or more like a girl he lives with, walking into the house.

"Alice left her purse she just had to use for tonight in my room. I'll just run up and get it." Bella said with a small smile.

"Well sadly Alice just took off." Edward laughed pointing out the window. "Just like Emmett and Jasper did before to me. And the kids are all gone. Plus they decorated the dinning room up."

"Oh god not this again." Bella complained huffing and puffing again. "It's Alice I tell you."

"Will you two just grow up and enjoy a dinner together?" A voice yelled through the house.

"Gianna!" Bella and Edward yelled at the same time.

"Enjoy dinner, will ya!" Gianna screamed again.

"I guess we are having dinner." Bella laughed a little.

"My guess is that you're right." Edward laughed back. "We can ground Gi later." He shrugged.

"I like that plan. Then we can kill the evil pixie." Bella giggled.

"I'll help you with that one Bells. This thing does scream Alice all the way." Edward pointed out. "What's up with you lately Bella? You're quiet and barely even come near me anymore?"

"Nothing is wrong." Bella said fast. She didn't want to talk about that, not one bit. Edward has to know- it effects his life too- but she didn't want to ruin their dinner tonight with it.

"Bella I know you. Something is up."

"Nothing okay?" Bella yelled pushing her chair back before standing up rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Something is wrong and I want to know Bella. We need to move on from everything but we can't cause you keep putting up walls and telling me nothing." Edward yelled pushing his chair back, standing up as he ran his hands through his messy bed-head hair. "Just let me in, god dam it."

"Edward,"

"Bella please for once. I know I made a mess out of things before but I changed. The accident changed me completely."

"Edward, I think you may want to sit down for this." Bella nervously said, "I really think you should."

"Bella you're scaring me now."

"You're going to hate me for this." Bella said shaking her head. "Um… I'm kind of pregnant."

"Isn't that a good thing Bella?" Edward asked

"I'm three months pregnant Edward."

"I need to get out of here." Edward said storming out of the front door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

**What you think?  
****Good, bad or ugly?  
****You know the drill,  
****Please review : ) **

**THANK YOUS TIME  
****OKAY SO WHERE HAVE YOU ALL GONE?  
****SABBY I MISS YOU : (**

**Beckster (****REBECCAAAAA)-** me too, I loved writing his point of view. I made it all fun and everything. But it seems people like drama better than fluff, so I guess no more fluff for now : (

**debbie-lou- **finally someone who loved the fluff, I thought I was one of the only ones. Thank god you liked it.

**WickedLovelyInk'd**- I'll add more fluff soon, just as soon as drama comes to an end for a little bit. I think this story has the most drama in the fewest chapters : )

**Weclonededwardcullen-** Yeah! You love fluffy mush. Its going to be more drama, but I do have to have some chapters with breaks in them. Six chapters and tons of drama is too much I think. But I'll add more soon : )

**Wannabebella-** oh he's my man too, don't worry.

**Jenny From Da' Block (****Jennyabc)- **during this summer I read some book and the girl's name was Haven and the boy's was Sumner. Both unique and all but I don't think I can name my kid Sumner- they'll think I just couldn't spell Summer. Hehe. Oh Jenny brain work this moment or I hurt you!

**Ellie-Bo-Belly (BlackDeathAngel)-** are you back for sure now? cause it seems every time you say that Ellie goes bye-bye. Awe I'm feeling much better now that you are back : )

**A is for Angel**- thanks for reviewing : )

**Aubrey Wants A Monkey (XoXoAubrey)-** aw, it's okay. You're back now! Nope to young to vote- one year off to be exact. I don't know whom I would have voted for and all. I didn't pay any attention to all that junk. It bores my brain to death. I always wanted a pet monkey, than my mom said no way in hell. Yeah she was being mean. I might have to take you up on that idea. Make them all like Mormon with twenty kids each. All for you, of course. That would be fun to write, but I got to much to do right now. Aweeee, I know they beautiful. Haven comes from a book, if I remember correctly it was by Sarah Dessen. Such a good author, she needs to come out with a new book soon or I'll die. You have to come up with better threats, they're not working anymore.

**for-goodness's-sake-** hehe, thanks. I don't know a Matilda- I was watching the movie while writing the last story, hence where the name comes from and all. I totally want him to suck my blood. Oh such a hot thing that would be.

**MatthewReilly4Eva-** aww, feel better. Anyway it's okay and all. Things may work out- we'll just have to see and all.

* * *


	7. Edward's 2

**Okay so a lot of you wondered what happened,**

**Well this chapter is all that drama/shit.**

**Hehe. **

**Enjoy.**

**-Denver**

**

* * *

****Stay, I Miss You  
**

**-Chapter Seven: Edward's Point Of View-**

"Edward don't you dare run away from me! Not again, and mostly not like this." I heard Bella yell from behind me. I had to get away, I needed to before I said or did something I would totally regret in the long run. "Just hear me out!"

"Why Bella? Why would you do that to me?" I broke down. My world was falling apart again, not like before when I knew absolutely nothing, its different.

"It was a mistake Edward. God, I was hurt and all with everything went wrong. You weren't there, Julia wouldn't talk to anyone at the time, and I just wasn't me. Alcohol was the best thing in my life. It was a mistake, an accident actually. The same thing that you did with Tanya, if I remember correctly."

"Don't bring that on me right now Bella." I screamed turning around. I looked at the ground, at my feet mostly. I couldn't figure anything out. That's when I saw them, tears were running down Julia and Gianna's face. Tears that I caused them. "You're fucking pregnant with another man's baby Bella. How the hell are you going to take care of that?"

"Take care of it Edward? You want me to get rid of it? It's a baby, a life. I can't do that. I can't and I won't. No way am I getting an abortion."

"It's me or that thing Bella, and I see you made your choice." I yelled running away. I had to get out of there as fast as I could. I know I said things I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop myself. My mind was racing with thoughts I couldn't control. Everything was going wrong for me in the last year. I just couldn't take it.

"Edward what the hell are you doing here?" Emmett yelled answering the door. I guess I managed to make it down the street before breaking.

"She's pregnant."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing Edward? Bella's pregnant you should be happy!" Emmett smiled.

"It's not mine."

"What do you mean?"

"She cheated on me," I cried out. "God, Emmett I don't know what to do."

"Shit Edward." Emmett said opening the door for me to come in. "What you going to do?"

"I don't know. But I think I made a horrible mistake Em. I told her to get rid of it or I'm gone. Gianna and Julia where watching us from the basement window. They saw and heard everything."

"Edward Anthony Cullen what the hell did you do?" Rose yelled walking down the stairs. "Bella's crying her heart out and can't get Gianna and Julia to stop either."

"She knocked up by someone else Rose, how else am I supposed to react to that?" I yelled. Everyone always though of Bella's feelings before mine; what about how I feel?

"Oh crap she told you, didn't she?" Rose said sitting down right next to me.

"You knew?"

"She told Alice and me last week. She needed help on deciding what she should do Edward. Bella was so scared that this was how it would turn out, and she was right to be scared. But don't just leave her. Think about Gianna, Julia and Brandon. They need you, and most important, Bella needs you right now."

"I just can't do it Rose, I want to but I can't."

"Listen to her, she finally did when you cheated on her. You both are being dumb about all this shit. And I'm probably not the only one. Knowing Alice she's ready to lock you two in a closet and videotape it. But that is her, now I would do that if you two don't cut the bullshit." Rose smiled.

"I just need time to think about everything right now Rose, give me some time and maybe I can. But right now it is way to much." I said running my hand through my messy locks. It was way to much, no matter what people said.

"Okay than." Was all she said standing up. "I guess you can stay here Edward but no more alcohol. No one can stand to see you like that anymore. It didn't only hurt Bella; it hurt those great kids of yours. You can change this all around," She told me, "If you just think of this kid as your own just like you do with Gianna, it would put a lot of stress off of Bella shoulders and yours right now."

"I,"

"Just think about it Edward, sleep on it tonight. Take the guest room and relax a bit." Rose smiled at me helping me up.

"Thanks Rose,"

"Anything for family, right?" She shrugged smiling softly at me. "But if you hurt Bella anymore I'll be sure to have you killed."

There it comes, big sister Rose. The overprotective one, the one she used many times in high school.

"Okay than."

* * *

I had been lying in bed for two hours now, unable to fall asleep. My mind is playing over and over and over again what I said to Bella and what she said to me. My heart was aching so much.

I was contemplating everything that Rose had said to me about just forgiving Bella and raising this baby as our own. Before everything we did talk about having another kid it just was a discussion that's all. But now I guess it could happen.

But what if the baby looked like the other man. I couldn't bear to have that, which would hurt worse than actually raising the kid. I can do that, being a father was second nature to me.

My mind was taken away from all these thoughts with a knock on the door. "Daddy?"

"Julia, what in the world are you doing here?" I asked. It was ten at night; she was supposed to be in bed already.

"I don't want you to leave us again." She cried right into my arms.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to leave you, trust me."

"You did last time."

"Jules trust me this time, I'm not going anywhere." I smiled kissing her forehead. "Now come on your mother is probably looking for you."

"I left a note, Aunt Alice is talking to her so I left." She shrugged.

"Honey, you know better than to do that." I laughed pulling her up with me. "Lets go."

* * *

"Julia Elizabeth Cullen, where the hell have you been?"

"Don't get your panties twisted mom." She rolled her eyes as she answered Bella. Everyone knew that Julia was very sarcastic, and when I say very I mean it. But when she said that I held in my laughter with all my might.

"Edward don't you dare laugh at this." Damn Bella was good at all this. "Julia you know better than to just leave."

"What I left a not? Didn't you get it, it was posted on your door." Julia shrugged.

"Julia, a note that only says 'gone out' doesn't help a mother when she finds her ten-year-old daughter gone."

"Oh relax, I'm fine." Julia shrugged again.

"Go get some sleep." I laughed, "You have school in the morning."

"Thanks for reminding me of my death dad."

"Welcome Jules." I smiled kissing her forehead. "Night baby girl."

"Night daddy," She hugged me tight before walking up the stairs to her room.

"You can leave now Edward, no one is stopping you this time."

"Bella come on," I said with a sigh. "I know what I said probably hurt you,"

"Hurt me? It broke me Edward. When you do something wrong no one seems to mind but I did something wrong for the first time and you treat me like hell." She broke down on the floor. I had to do something, I needed to explain everything that was going through my mind at the moment she said she was pregnant. Whipping the tears away she continued, "I feel horrible for everything, don't you get it? But Edward, remember how hard it was for me to get pregnant with Brandon? It took us a year till that test was positive. The doctor even said he was a miracle child. This one can be it too."

"I still need to think about all this, Love. I need to think about everything going on and figure out if I can actually do this. I don't know yet. But I need time. Time will tell anything."

"When you have your answer come back, till than don't think you're going to be allowed to see my kids." Bella hissed at me turning on her heels before walking where Julia walked minutes before. "You can see yourself out."

"What the hell are you doing to me Bella?" I mumbled walking out of the house into the cold night, shivering slightly as I hit myself in the head for not wearing a jacket. It was going to be a long night, a sleepless long night.

* * *

**So there you go : )**

**Like it or hate it?**

**Tell me please!**

**-Denver**

**NO PERSONAL REVIEWS : ( MY COMPUTER IS BEING A DUMBASS. **


	8. Bella 2

**Here is another update!  
****Yes It's Drama Filled.  
****Please Review!  
****-Denver**

**Sabrina and Aubrey where the hell are you two?  
****I'm going to send out the police to find you.  
****Oh yes I will.  
****Come back to me! **

* * *

**Stay, I Miss You  
****-Chapter Eight: Bell's Point Of View-**

* * *

Six months, that's how longs its been since I've actually talked or seen Edward for that matter. I guess he made up his mind with the threats I sent him. I couldn't get rid of the baby, the baby that was now wrapped in a little pink blanket sleeping in my arms. I may hate him right now, but I still love him.

Gianna is turning back to her normal self. Partying, drinking and ignoring everyone trying to tell her something. Julia is still mad at me for everything that I caused. Walking into the house she frowns upon me and as soon as the weekend comes and she's over Alice's or Rose's, it was easier that way, she got that smile. One single smile that I miss so much. Brandon, well he is still Brandon for as far as I could tell. I think he got use to it all, with Edward or I being in and out of the house.

I stared at the baby in my arms; she looked just like me in every aspect so far. I had to think of a name, or so the nurse said before when she brought my baby back in. I just don't know if I could do all this by myself. Alice and Rose said they help me out, but I can feel like they think it's my fault for everything. And now I sort of believe them a little. But there is nothing I can do about it.

"Rileigh Audrina," I whispered to myself seeing how no one else was in the room besides me. "Rileigh Audrina Cullen."

It was perfect, at least I think so, and I think she liked it too. Rileigh wrapped her fingers around my one finger opening her eyes slightly. They blueness of them that all newborns have I could tell are going to be hazel or brown.

"I think she likes it." Alice said standing at the doorway; Rose stood there next to her Haven- a now bubbly ten-month-old baby with blonde hair. "It's pretty, Bella."

"Thanks," I whispered. "Why are you even here? You both agree with Edward, which I get. But really you can go. I can take care of my kids on my own."

"Fine," Rose said turning around walking out, "You coming Allie?"

"Give me five minutes Rose, I'll meet you by the car okay?" She smiled. It was a soft smile, like she was sorry for some reason.

"Fine. Whatever." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Bella I know you can't raise those kids on your own right now. Look at how Gianna has been lately and how Julia won't even talk to you? I think you need some help."

"I know I need help. God to I needs it. But I have no one Alice, no one. My kids all hate me, Edward wants me to die and I can barely afford anything right now." I cried. Everything I knew was falling apart for me right in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Than let us help,"

"Why would I? I know you don't want to. I could tell every time I drop them off." I pointed out. Every time I drop them off Jasper or Emmett look out the front window just shaking their heads at me. I could see the disappointment in their eyes. It hurt, yeah, but I had to stay strong for my kids even though they hate me right now.

"Bella why you even think that? You're my sister, my family. I support you in everything, everything and anything. I may be disappointed sometimes with what you choose to do, but I could never hate you. Never ever. As for Rose, well she's just being Rose. You and I both know that Bella." Alice walked over to me. A sad smile on her face. I didn't need her pity and I didn't want it. I wanted to show everyone I was strong enough to do this. To prove Edward wrong.

"Alice you made up your mind. Just leave me alone right now."

"You shouldn't be alone right now Bells, no one should when they just had a baby."

"Well I want to be alone right now." I said looking back at Rileigh; she was looking up at me with those big eyes. I wish I were actually she. Babies have no care in the world compared to me.

"She's beautiful Bells. You did a good job with her, with all four of your kids." Alice said walking out.

"I wish they would actually see that." I mumbled.

* * *

I was home now. After Edward having the kids for two extra days than planned, they where coming home today- like Rileigh and myself. The first time any of the kids will see her. I think only Brandon cares and all, but they all should know her.

As soon as I got inside the house, the phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Mom, yeah um… we want to stay with dad now." It was Julia.

"Jules don't do this to me, not right now. Just get home." I said. It had to be a joke, a very bad one that was. My kids couldn't just not want to live with me anymore. They were all I had left to live for and no one was taking them away.

"I'm not kidding mom, dad said we could."

Oh god. It was true. Everything I knew what would happen is. Edward is trying to take them away. "Well I said no Julia. I'm the one with custody of you three, so tell your father to take you home now."

"Dad!" she yelled on the phone. I don't think she meant to yell on the phone to Edward but she did. "Mom's saying no. And I refuse to go back there."

"I can here you Julia." I said into the phone. The tears where falling now, I couldn't stop them. Maybe Edward was right when he side I should've got rid of Rileigh. No I cannot let my self think that. I love Rileigh and have loved her since I found out I was pregnant.

"Well good, so now you know." She freshly answered me.

I didn't need this or take it from an eleven year old. I'm her mother and she needs to show me some respect. "Julia Elizabeth Cullen right now I've had it up to my boiling point with you. Put your father on the phone right now."

"I don't think he wants to talk to you." Julia answered me.

"Julia put him on the phone right now or so help me god you'll be grounded for so long."

"You have no control over me Bella." Julia yelled as I heard shuffling in the background.

"What the hell do you want Bella?" Edward complained.

"I want my kids Edward. I'm the one that got custody over them, not you." I hissed.

"The girls want to stay, Brandon wants to come home though. I'll get Alice to drop him off and get the girls some stuff."

"Edward, they're coming home tonight. I want my kids back where they belong."

"They want to stay here Bella, they'll going to stay here. I don't care what you think I want my daughters to be happy and if that means them staying with me than whatever."

"Put Gianna on the phone Edward. I want to speak to her."

"Well she's not here now Bella, I'll tell her you called and see if she cares."

"Don't do this to me Edward. They're my kids."

"If you don't remember correctly, they're both of ours. So let them decided." With that I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe it; my daughters chose to live with Edward over me. I just didn't know how to feel about that.

"Oh baby girl, I'm sorry. Rileigh you hungry?" I smiled looking at the baby, she was wide-awake now. "Well if you're not hungry, mommy is." I don't remember actually the last time I ate anything.

* * *

"Mommy!" Brandon yelled running into the house waking me from my sleep. I guess after I ate some lunch I fell asleep with Rileigh on my chest- something that Edward did to put Brandon and Julia asleep. "Mommy, where are you?"

"Up here bud." I smiled thinking at least two of my kids still want me. "But no more screaming."

"I won't," He yelled once more before opening my bedroom door. "Is that Rileigh mommy?"

"Yeah baby boy, this is your sister Rileigh Audrina." I smiled watching as Brandon looked on at Rileigh. "Did Aunt Alice bring you over?"

"Yep. She says she want to talk to you mommy." He looked up at me with his big green eyes, the same ones that Edward has.

"Okay, come down stairs with me and you can watch Rileigh when I put her in her swing."

"Can I?" He asked me, his eyes were filled with excitement.

"Yep, she's going to need a big brother to watch her." I smiled kissing Brandon's forehead.

"Bella," Alice looked up at me holding a suitcase in each hand. "I know this has to hurt."

"Buddy come on," I grabbed Brandon's hand and pulled him near the swing, looking over at Alice in the process telling her that don't talk about it yet. "Watch her for me, okay?"

"I can do that mommy," Brandon smiled bigly as I saw him watching Rileigh in her swing.

"Yea it hurts, it hurts like hell because I know all this is Edward's doing." I said as we walked up the stairs to Julia's room first.

"I know that Bells," Alice said. "I even tired to get Jasper to talk to him but he refuses. Jasper and them went out last night and discussed some things. One of them was you and everything. He wants payback for actually having Rileigh."

"It's obvious to me already Al, and if Julia can actually be happy for once if she's living with Edward than I can deal with it. I miss her being happy, that's the only thing that matters to me right now. As for Gianna, I don't think Edward knows what he's getting into."

"About Edward, Bells." Alice said getting quiet at the moment. This meant something bad was happening I could tell. Alice is never quiet, never ever. "Bella, Edward has a girlfriend living with him now."

* * *

**Yes I Skipped Ahead.  
****Yes I Added Tons Of Drama.  
****Yes I Updated. Now It's Your Turn Too Review.  
****Why? Cause You Love Me!**

**THANK YOUS TIME!**

**Debbie-lou-** AWWW, thank you so much!

**Vampiresrock798-** yeah, Edward is being stupid. But it all happens to us at sometime or another. So I have a plan for his stupid-ness. And it will all work out to something you will like or hate.

**CSIVegasChick14-** thanks for reviewing!

**Chelly Boo! (Weclonededwardcullen)- **oh yes personal reviews this time. I think you are one of the only ones that are still reviewing from the beginning. And I have to say a big thank yous for that! You are one of the people that keep me writing! Hehe, I made you a nickname, like it?

**BedwardXoXo- **oh yeah he is getting on my nerves too and I'm writing it. Hehe.

**MatthewReilly4Eva-** thanks for reviewing!

**Weatherwitch**- plenty of drama? Huh. I don't think I ever write enough drama.

**Gabby (****I-Love-Jasper-Cullenxo)- **hehe, I know you want them back together. I'm trying, but I actually like them with drama. I don't know why but it makes it interesting to write when they fight and junk.

**Ellie Bo Belly (****BlackDeathAngel)-** wait what is the other 'D' word? Hehe, depression- check, drama- double check. They might end up, soon. I'm not sure when though. Hehe.

**Jenny From The Block (Jennyabc)-** Oh I'm sorry to disappoint you a little. I'm trying to add more drama and everything. People like drama, and I love writing it.

**A is for Angel**- thanks for reviewing!


	9. Rose's Point Of View!

**So You All Hate Me.  
****Yes, I Noticed That.  
****Sorry, But It Will All Flow Together Soon.  
****And Then I Get No More Hating!  
****Yippy!  
****-Denver**

**Stay, I Miss You  
****-Chapter Nine: Rose's Point Of View-**

I don't understand it. Of course Bella did something bad and yet everyone turns their attention to it. She needs my help, yeah I know that, but she put herself in this position and she can sure as hell get herself out of it.

"What in the world is going on in here?" I asked walking into my house. Like always when I leave Emmett in charge that is, Mattie's- now a thirteen-year-old (god help me there)- music was blasting from her room upstairs, Reyna was doing whatever she could to get Emmett's attention, even if that meant her sliding along the railings upstairs, and Haven and Joshua where happily crawling around giggling softly. "Reyna! Get down from there. You know better than to climb on the kitchen cabinets. What in the world made you do that?"

"Daddy's paying to much attention to the TV with Uncle Jasper to get me a drink mommy. My cup is in the cabinet." Reyna smiled softly at me. Trying her hardest to look cute and innocent- something that she did many times when she was going to be in trouble, that or blame it on other people.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "Get your ass off of that couch!"

"Daddy yous in trouble for not getting me a drink." Reyna giggled.

"Reyna, if you asked me instead of crying like Haven and Joshua do then I would have gotten you it. You ask nicely and say please, not demand it with crying and pouting. You're not a baby anymore." Emmett calmly stated lifting the six-year-old into his arms.

There was a difference from when Mattie was six to now with Reyna. Mattie was more independent, trying g=to see how much she could do without getting in trouble. While on the other hand Reyna just did whatever the hell she wanted. We needed to work on that with her a little more.

"But I did ask yous."

"Asking is say please with it Rey, we told you that already. You're demands aren't going to be just given to you." I said. "Now you know the rules."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." She skipped away. In my mind I don't even think that she actually listened to one think I or Emmett said, then I got my answer. She ran up the steps to the play room- that in reality was just an extra space over the garage I made Emmett finish when the twins came. I needed space to just put all the toys away and not seen.

"Reyna!" I yelled not getting any answer. "Go finish watching your game Em. Its okay, I can deal with all four kids."

"Rose," He yelled after me. I knew what I said probably made him mad, well beyond made. But he needs to actually spend a day home raising a hormonal teenager, a brat for a daughter and two twin babies- plus I help at their schools when they need me too. But by the time he decided to yell for me I was up the stairs.

Walking down the hall to the wing where Reyna, Mattie's and the playroom is a song, with not very good lyrics was coming out of Mattie's blood red room.

"_Here's to you and all your loving thoughts. Here's to you you're such a fuckin' whore. Here's to you (here's to you) for bringing me down. Here's to you (here's to you) I'm glad you're gone now. Ain't it true what comes around goes around? Here's to you (what comes around goes around). Here's to you (I'm glad you're gone now). Ain't it true what comes around goes around? Here's to all the fucked up things you do."  
_

"Matilda what did we tell you about blasting that kind of music?" I asked barging into my oldest room. I should have knocked, not really wanting to see what I saw. "Mattie what the hell?"

"Mom," Mattie said nervously climbing off of the boy's lap.

"Who are you?" I asked still to stun from finding my thirteen-year-old making out with some kid I didn't even know.

"Mom this is Aaron, Aaron this is my mom." She shyly said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Emmett!" I yelled watching as Mattie whispered softly something into Aaron's ear. "Our daughter is going to be the death of both of us!"

"Which one?" He asked walking as slowly as he could up the stairs. "We do have three. And I know for a fact ain't Haven, she just fell asleep on the floor."

"Em, for once can you just stop being a dumb ass? We have a big problem here." I said seriously.

"Who the hell are you?" Emmett asked getting over protective of his daughter.

"Daddy," Oh here she goes sucking up. No wonder where Reyna learned it actually. "I asked you if Aaron could come over and you said yes." She finished smiling wickedly.

"I thought you meant like the girl 'Erin' not the boy version." Emmett complained as I took the giggling Joshua out of his arms. Of course only Emmett would think that, considering he still thinks Mattie is a little girl.

"Emmett for once when I put you in charge of the kids for a mere two hours, that you actually watch them instead of watching that game." I begged.

"I will now that I know what my thirteen-year-old is doing." He stated complaining a little.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Mat why don't you two go watch TV in the family room? Just you have to keep it down, Haven is sleeping."

"Can't I just put her in her room where she belongs?" Mattie asked me placing one hand on her hip and the other grabbing a hold of Aaron's hand.

"Leave her be, Matilda. I am not dealing with a cranky Haven." I said demanding it. "Touch her and Aaron is going home."

"Fine." She pouted stomping out of the room.

"Why did you say he could stay?" Emmett asked annoyed.

"Em, leave her be. We did worse stuff than that at her age." I laughed pulling Joshua's hand away from pulling on my earring. "Joshua stop it."

"Don't remind me."

"Jaz staying over?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alice is going to come by later picking up their kids before and Edward said he'll come by to with everyone."

"I kind of feel bad."

"You miss Bella don't you?" Emmett asked me. Okay, so I sounded like a bitch before- but I was hurting. My sister betrayed her husband in the worst way. But now he is hurting her in the worst way. I don't even know what to do about any of that.

"Sometimes, she's my baby sister Emmett. I'm supposed to be helping her and I'm treating her like a bitch."

"Everyone has the right to be one at sometime Rose. You can't hurt yourself for what happened than. Move on, it's in the past. Now make it up with her now." Emmett told me, it was probably the best advice I got from him ever and when I say ever I mean ever. Emmett is good at giving advice too much. But when he actually tries it turns out very good sometimes.

"Fine." I gave in. I missed Bella too much to give a crap. Her and Alice where my only family left- out of Em and the kids- those two where my rocks in high school and when we moved away leaving everyone alone.

* * *

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen!" I heard Alice yell running into my house. Turning around someone else was with her, Bella.

"Yes Alice?" I smiled laughing just a little. I have to say I do love the little minion a lot.

"You come to Bella. We are all having a very long discussion." Alice said. "Jasper and Emmett you are in charge of the kids. Hurt them and you both are going to get a good kick in the…."

"Alice we get it." Jasper laughed lifting Jasmine onto his lap. "Watch the kids and we won't get hurt."

"Even Rileigh Jaz."

"Rileigh?" Jasper and Emmett asked looking over to Bella who held her newborn in her arms wrapped in a light pink blanket. I actually remember that one, or saw the many pictures of Bella with it.

"Meet your new niece." Alice smiled getting Rileigh from Bella's arms and bringing Rileigh over to Emmett. "Hurt her Em, like you almost dropped Reyna on her head you're dead."

"Em, make sure you watch Mattie or so help me god." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting that boy put his hands on my daughter." Emmett said glaring at Mattie and Aaron were watching TV in the living room.

"Jaz make sure he doesn't kill that poor boy." I laughed being pulled up the stairs.

"You two need to stop this shit." Alice came straight out in the open as soon as she shut and locked the door behind us, with little kids running around you could never be to careful after all. "Don't get me wrong Rose, I was mad at Bella too but think about it. She needs us the most right now. Especially with everything with the girls wanting to live and Edward and him moving on. So just get over it Rose, it's not our battle to fight and I for one, don't want to get involved."

"I know. I was talking to Em before," I said looking at my feet. "I miss you Belly-Boo."

"I miss you too Rosie." Bella laughed as I pulled her into my arms.

"I know you guys are making up and all, but Bells, if you start crying you're dead. It took me forever to do that make-up." Alice warned.

"I won't, I promise." Bella smiled.

"Guys, I think we have a bigger problem right now." I said. We're standing by the window and as I looked out, since the room faced the front of the house, I saw Edward pull up. One by one stepped out Edward, his girlfriend Michelle, her two kids: Sabrina and Aubrey and Bella's girls. "Edward's here with the pack."

* * *

**Oh yes I'm going to annoy you with a cliffy.**

**Why? Cause I Fell Like It Today.  
****Two Different Versions Of This Chapter.  
****And My Friend Picked This One.  
****Yippy! I Kind Of Liked It Better.  
****How You Liked It.  
****-Denver**

**Oh Yeah! Please Review : )  
****I'll Love You For Forever.**

**THANK YOUS TIME!!!!!**

**Chelly Boo (Weclonededwardcullen)- **oh yeah I did it. So now you are going to kill your self with all those weapons : ) but no, that is a bad thing! I get no more of your reviews then! Oh know! I kill my self first!

**Docswife522-** aww, I know. No one was actually. But that's why I threw it in, it need some spice and I gave that spice to everyone.

**A is for Angel-** so I don't know your name and all, but thank you so much. It means a lot. I'm trying my best to make this as good as that's what you get. I want to get around the same amount of chapters, or try to, and at least the same amount of reviews but so far this story is beating it! Hehe. There was a random rant. Oh Baby!

**fanpire-68-** oh I know it's not fare and all, but its going to get better. Just you have to hang in there some more. All drama leaves to good things.

**What Am I Going To Do With Aubrey? (XoXoAubrey)- **hehe, glad I made you hyperventilate a little. Well you'll just have to wait to see where it all goes and all but think now you're in the story! You are finally a character. Run over Edward all you want, just like you wanted to do with Charlie and Carlisle. Hehe. Since you're back, I won't have to call the police- as long as you never leave. Deal? Oh anything interesting happen now? What where you doing being intoxicated and reviewing? That doesn't seem like a good mix Aubrey! Oh no toxic bird poo on my head! I just took two hours to straighten my hair! Hehe.

**Vampiresrock798-** aww thanks.

**Mrs. Amanda Cullen-** I'm trying to update faster. It's just this is my junior year in high school and its insane. I'm sorry though, but I'm trying my best!

**Ash Bash (for-goodness's-sake)-** yes you finally got a nickname. I need a couple of days to think of them. Hehe. Go you!

**Jenny From The Block (Jennyabc)-** yeah I know it's a terrible thing to do and all, but he was upset. Anyway I promise things will get better. I just don't know when, yet hehe.

**Morethanmyownlife-** true to all that you said. I know its all Edward's fault and all. I hope you like this chapter a lot!

**Courtney-** I'm sorry for making you cry. I hope this one doesn't.

**Weatherwitch-** yes I declare it, I'm a DRAMA WHORE! Hehe. Hey, that would make a good screen name. Man I think I may change mine to that.

**Emelie (Just Curious)-** Oh oh, I know someone who spells their name like that too! Hehe, I just though you would like to know.

**Debbie Lou-** Brandon is the best. Than's all I', going to say.

**Mrs. Edward Cullen Lover1497-** I promise I'll get them back together, I just don't know when yet. Just keep holding on to hope and it will work- soon.

**My Poor Sabby Poo (sabrinaluvstwilight)- **Sabinator (well there's another name for ya), anyway, I wrote you into this story cause your parents sound evil! PM me once in a while! I'll be there to talk in a second.

**MatthewReilly4Eva- **Ekk, I'm definitely feeling hated. Sorry though.


	10. no ones

**Yes This One You've Been Waiting For.  
****Happiness, well sort of.  
****Just read and figure out.**

**Sabrina!  
****I'm Going To Seriously Call The Police On You!  
****Why You Leave Me Always?**

* * *

**Stay, I Miss You  
****-Chapter Ten-**

* * *

"What do you mean, Edward is here Rose?" Alice yelled sticking up for Bella. "You said he wasn't coming tonight. Something about them having a family night with all those kids."

"They were, as far as I know. But Jaz and Em called him saying they haven't seen him in a while- which is true- so he's coming." Rose shrugged, now feeling awful that she didn't tell them. "I'm sorry Bells, but this may just be a good thing. You'll get to see Gianna and Julia."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It seems like they have excepted their new family rather than me."

"You'll get them back Bells, we all know that you and Edward belong together. It's just getting you two to see it and stop being a dumbass." Alice yelled. "Now let's go. You need to show him that this doesn't hurt you Bella, show him that you're strong enough for all of this."

"I know, lets go." Bella faked a smile.

"Mommy," Brandon said running right for Bella, a smile on his face. "Daddy's here with Julia and Gigi."

"I can see that bud."

"Is he here to see Rileigh, Mommy?"

"I don't think so honey, daddy doesn't really like Rileigh for some reason. But she doesn't need him when she's going to grow up with the best big brother ever." Bella smiled lifting Brandon into her arms slowly. She was still sore and it hurt to do some things but those things she had to do. "Come on Brandon, let's go find Julia and Gianna."

"They evil mommy. I don't like them anymore. Rileigh is my only sister now." He stated staring up at Bella. He looked so serious right then and there.

"Brandon they're still your sisters no matter what." Bella said grabbing Brandon's hand.

"Bella's here Edward." Jasper said turning his attention away from the football game going on on Emmett's pride possession of his flat screen television situated above the fireplace.

"Great." Edward mumbled to himself. "Kids get back in the car, we're going home."

"Daddy, but Mattie's here and I haven't seen her in a while." Julia complained with a pout on her face.

"Baby, we are going home right now." Edward demanded.

"Dad loosens up a bit." Gianna said. "Who cares with the whore is here."

"Don't talk about your mother like that." Emmett yelled. He was always going to be protective over Bella, she needed someone too since Edward could care less about it.

"I'm allowed to call her whatever I want." Gianna yelled back.

"Gi, listen to him for once. At least listen to someone right now." Edward said. "Michelle maybe we should just go home."

"Edward, who cares if she's here." Michelle told him. She knew about the whole situation and everything. "It can be good for the girls and I know you want to see your family."

"If you stay Edward, you have to be nice to Bella, Brandon and Rileigh." Jasper said. "She's been through enough already."

"Jaz don't you dare tell me she's been through enough, I have been though the worst of it right now." Edward yelled.

"Daddy!" Brandon yelled letting go of Bella's hand before running over to Edward with a smile on his face.

"Hey Brandon." Edward laughed, "You seem happy bud."

"I ams daddy." Brandon nodded his head as he said it. "I not the baby anymore. Daddy, Rileigh is the baby now. I big brother. But mommy says you don't like Rileigh. Whys daddy? Why don't you like Rileigh? She's nice and smells a lot." He ended with a giggled.

"Brandon that is something for only mommy and me to know about okay? You don't need to find out." Edward smiled, a fake smile that anyone could look right through.

"Brandon why don't you go find someone to play," Bella asked. "Like Gianna, why don't you go keep him interested?"

"You two run off too." Edward said telling Aubrey and Sabrina.

"Mom," Aubrey said turning her attention to her mother. "Don't make us, I'm fifteen. They're like six."

"Come on Aubrey, I know where some fun things are." Gianna evilly smiled, smirking at Bella. "Buh-bye slut." Gianna whispered walking right past Bella.

Bella grabbed Gianna by the arm and turned her around. "I know you maybe siding with your dad and everything Gianna, but that doesn't mean that you have the right to disrespect me like that. I'm your mother, I need that respect."

"I don't need to give you anything." Gianna hissed. "You don't deserve it."

"Gianna," Bella yelled. She had enough of her oldest daughters' attitude lately and right now she was not going to take anymore of the crap. "I don't care if you don't give a shit Gianna but you do not, and I mean do not, talk to me like that."

"Bella don't talk to her like that." Edward demanded his ex-wife. "I don't care what she did, you do not yell at her."

"Edward she deserved it, get over it." Alice rolled her eyes. "Michelle just go do something, I think we need to have a talk with everyone."

"I think she'll stay Alice." Edward said grabbing a hold of Michelle's hand.

"Michelle, come on. I'll show you some toys we can play with. Sabrina come too." Brandon smiled pulling on Michelle's hand towards the steps.

"Is there dolls?" Sabrina asked quietly.

"I think there may be a couple up there Sab," Alice smiled.

"Okay,"

"You two just sit your asses down right now." Rose yelled. Frightened and scared everyone ran to the two couches. "Emmett turn the damn TV off for once. We all know its your baby but shut it off.

"Rosie don't make me." Emmett whimpered.

"Emmett shut it or I'll break it." Rose warned. Knowing Rose, she will go up and break it. "We all are sick and tired of this shit. One Edward, don't you dare turn those kids against Bella. That's wrong on every surface. You do not do that to those kids."

"I did not do that do those kids, they did it to themselves." Edward hissed.

"Oh yea so Gianna calling whore has nothing with you calling her one in front of them?" Alice hissed. "We all are there when you did that."

"That is low my brother." Emmett said laughing a little. To Emmett everything was a fun time or just funny. "Way too low."

"I don't care. They are old enough to figure out what they are doing and there is nothing I could do to stop them."

"Oh yes you can. Be a goddamn father Edward. Even though you hate me right now I still demand respect." Bella cried. "They're my kids too Edward, not only yours. What would you say if I kept Brandon from you? Huh? What would you do than?"

"No one is going to keep my son from seeing me!" Edward screamed.

"Both of cut it out. We are talking, talking like normal humans no screaming. You hear me? Those kids are not going to hear this. They're hurt enough." Alice yelled. "Now sit down and shut up. There are four babies sleeping in a crib in the room next door and I don't want them up!"

"Al relax." Jasper said calmly. "Maybe we should lock you two in a room again."

"Not the time Jasper." Edward stated. "I moved on and stopped living in the past now its time for Bella."

"I am Edward, I get up everyday and take care of my son and daughter. That's all that matters right now."

"Oh you mean the daughter that you don't even know her father? That daughter?" Edward said raising an eyebrow as a smirk came on his face. "Maybe Gianna was right after all."

Bella couldn't take it anymore, not one second more. She had to just get away. Running seemed the possible answer, but with just having a baby she is no way, shape, or form to run. So walking would be the answer. Walking straight past Edward, tears running down her cheeks, she walked into the crib room (as they all nick-named it). Lifting Rileigh into her arms she just felt safe. "Oh you mean this precious little girl. A little girl who has the greenest eyes I've ever seen and coppery hair? Huh? The one that looks just like you Edward in all aspects."

"But she isn't mine. You said so yourself!"

"I was wrong okay? The doctor was wrong with the time. Rileigh here was born a month early Edward. A month that changes everything."

"Its impossible."

"It isn't. I did a blood test on her when they took some of Brandon for a blood test a while ago. They saved it just like I asked so I could get tested when Rileigh was born. She's yours Edward, she's your daughter." Bella was wrong when she thought they would be hazel, this morning actually she woke up and Rileigh had green eyes. "You have another daughter, Edward."

* * *

**Me love cliffy's don't you think?  
****Hehe, they get you to review faster.  
****So here is chapter ten.  
****What you think? Good Bad or Ugly?  
****You're happy now!  
****Party time! I'm not going to be hated : )  
****Please Review!  
****-Denver**

**Thank Yous Time**

**Chelly (Weclonededwardcullen)-** Um, with what I have planed I would really keep those weapons out, you may want to use them on yourself : ) Well that would be a funny sight to see, I don't think you would actually do that- well maybe to date Robert Pattinson but yea you get the point.

**MrsAmandaCullen-** okay so here's the thing with this much drama, it's cause I'm a drama whore, plan and simple. It states it all in that one sentence. As for updating faster, I'm trying my best with update at least twice a week (and that's if I'm not busy) but lately things haven't been good. Shit happened and now I'm trying to deal with that. So once a week is probably the most I can do, plus I have two other stories that really need to be updated. Thanks though, just no I'm trying.

**glad2bwell**- awe thanks : ) I always love hearing what you think and all.

**MatthewReilly4Eva-** Yippy I'm loved. And with this update I should be even more loved. It was only five days: )

**Ash Bash Oh Baby, Baby! (for-goodness's-sake)- **Hehe, I hope you find it easier this time. We'll let's pray you do. Yep they made up. My sister was supposed to be a Rileigh, Chloe, or Lilly (which the winner was Lilly- but I did beg them for Rileigh). Yes if you punch him with that hand, I would get no more reviews! Oh know!

**Lil Miss Rosalie-** a lot of people hate that I'm taking so long to get back together. It's a roller coaster love story as I deemed it. It works. Hehe thanks for the complament. It took time and lots of practice. I've been on this site I think for like two-years now. Wow, it feels so long ago.

**Ellie Bo Belly (BlackDeathAngel)-** Okay so yea, but you do love it when I update fast so no more grumpy-ness. Understand? More drama in this one and the next couple of ones or so I planed that out, I'm not sure anymore though.

**Weatherwitch-** Edward has been being stupid for a while now. hehe.

**vampiresrock798-** awe, thanks : )

**Evil One Aubrey-** oh I'm not sure it will though either, I'm trying to but things aren't going good for my life right now and everything so this may end up ending badly. Who knows right now? If things cheer up in my life this may too. Ekk! We'll just have to see how things go. Oh now, you won't be mean- maybe a little drunk at times, but no mean. What? You gave me the idea when you reviewed saying you were intoxicated. Hehe. You give me random ideas. Manwhore, yep, and Mattie well she's now based off of someone I know. Yeah a little young but nowadays that's when they start! Aubrey! Did you really do that at fifteen? Oh you my little whore (who I absolutely love). It went BOOM? I always wanted my computer to do that. Oh shucks. : )

**The wanna b-** awe, thanks : )

**debbie-lou- **yep they made up, and yep another cliffy cause I know you love them dearly : )

**Jenny From The Block (Jennyabc)-** okay so they live together now and that is why he brought her. It's like his new family and all. Got It? Yeppers.

**fanpire-68-** oh its going to get better, the drama is just the stage to set it all.

**Annie Bo Bannie (A Is For Angel)- **well the nickname was the only one I could think off. Hehe, your name is too hard! Grr! Anyway now that my anger is out, thanks : )


	11. La La Land

**Okay so I took another shot with something.  
****I never wrote in one of the kids' point of view,  
****So I thought, what the hell, I'll give it a shot.  
****This is what came from that : )  
****I hope you enjoy it.  
****It's drama packed, I think?  
****Please review!  
****-Denver : )**

**Oh yeah, so I deleted ****Thirteen,  
****And Added A New Story.  
****It's Called:  
****Girl, I Just Got Started Loving You  
****Please Check It Out!**

**As For ****How I Met Your Mother****,  
****The Next Chapter Should Be Up As Soon As I Finish It.  
****It's Halfway Done, So Not To Long.  
****I'm Just Got Stuck.  
****Any Ideas For That One, PM Me Please?**

**Thanks Ya'll!  
****Now Go On And Read,  
****Oh And Review!  
****I'll Love You Forever : )**

* * *

**Stay, I Miss You  
****-Chapter Eleven: La La Land-  
****-Gianna's Point Of View-**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I just heard, I don't think anyone could. Rileigh being Dad's? Now that was unexpected. We all just sat here stunned, unable to comprehend anything that was going on.

Okay so I wasn't really supposed to be listening to what they were talking about, its adult talk. But when it has to do with me I'm a snoop. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose declared that a while ago, it's just I haven't done it in a while.

"What the hell do you mean Bella?" Dad screamed at the top of his lungs. My best bet was that he was processing it all.

"She's yours Edward. The paper is at home saying so it if you want me to go get it I will. Rileigh needs her father in her life; she needs both of us Edward." Mom yelled back.

"I don't believe you Bella. All the sudden she's mine, just as I moved on with my life?" Dad screamed running his hands through his hair. That thing he only did when he was nervous or scared, so I guess he's that. This whole thing is just madly confusing to everyone involved- well mom and dad first than Julia, Brandon and me.

He's probably nervous and scared about everything going on. I would be too. Knowing that your ex-wife, who cheated on you, was pregnant with another mans kid and now she says the baby is yours. It makes no sense what so ever.

"Guys relax a little okay?" Aunt Alice said trying to be calm, cool and collected. The three C's to Alice when a fight is going on. Not the obnoxious Alice. "The kids are all upstairs and they will not, understand me right now, will not hear any of this."

"Alice stay out of this!" Dad yelled. "Bella is only doing this cause she doesn't know the damn father of that baby. If you don't know the father of that one, how do I know if I'm even the father to Julia and Brandon?"

"Don't you dare say that Edward. You know full well they're your kids, god damn it!" Mom cried.

What happened to all of us? What happened to me? To dad? To Mom? To Julia? I would say what happened to Brandon, but he is still the same little annoying Brandon. I may say he is annoying but at sometimes it's actually pretty funny.

"How do I know Bella? Huh? How can I trust you with anything anymore?"

"How can you trust me? Edward is that what you really said? How can I trust you? You're the one that cheated on me first with that Tanya girl. How do I know it wasn't more than one time?"

This was all getting out of control, well I think only I am. Yes I know my behavior isn't the best it could be right now but it's my way of standing out and getting some attention. None of us kids have gotten any attention this whole fucking time. Its like during this, we are just toys used to hurt the other person. A perfect fucking way to describe it.

"Can you all just shut up?" I yelled moving from my spot where I was watching everyone on the stairs. No one could see me there, it was that or no one was looking for one of the kids there. Either way I went unnoticed.

"Gianna," My mom and dad both said at the same time.

"Oh so now you notice. I've been sitting there for the whole time Mom and Dad, and yet you just noticed." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, no attitude Gianna." Mom warned me, I didn't care though. I will still give them that attitude.

"I don't give a crap what you to tell me to do anymore. I'm tired of all of it, every single thing." I yelled. "Dad you have no right to be even called my dad anymore, you too mom. You both should go to hell!" I ran out, right out the front door.

"Gianna!" My mom yelled after me. They all know never to run after me, never ever do that.

I ran, and ran. I don't know how I ended up here. I ended up where I grew up, the spots where the old houses once stood. Our old street. A street filled with memories."

* * *

It was getting colder and colder, I really haven't kept track of the time. I don't care right now. The tears left stains on my cheeks. I was tired as anything. It had to been an hour or two and they still haven't come after me yet. I don't know why? After this long I usually see them.

"Gi?" I heard my name being called, my mom actually came and found me. "Oh god, Gianna. We were looking every where for you."

"Not exactly everywhere." I mumbled under my breath. If they where looking everywhere then they all would've looked here too.

"Honey," Mom said looking at my stained cheeks. "Gi, what's going on with everything?"

"I don't like it here anymore mom, everything just keeps getting worse and worse." I cried. Immediately my mom took action, she wrapped her arms around me tightly rocking back and forth slightly. I felt like a little kid when she did this to me, but in a way it was comforting. "I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay Sweetie, everyone goes through the same thing in their teenage years. Look at me and your Aunts, we got sent to a special school for that reason, plus I got sent to you." She ended with a smile, a sincere smile not one of the fake ones I see on my dad's girlfriend. "I wouldn't change a single thing Gi, if I did you probably would never be here with us and I don't think that could even be possible."

"You never regret anything at all, mom? Not even having the new baby even though dad left you cause of her?" I asked. I had to figure out answers, my mind was spinning with questions. That's what I did this whole time as I waited for them to find me, I sat and thought.

"I could never regret taking you in Gianna, and I could never regret having Rileigh. I could never regret having any of you. Even though, sometimes it may seem like it, the thing about that is that your dad and I have been stressed out on some things and I think we were taking it out of you three instead. I don't know why we where doing that. You all are the best things that could ever happen."

"I don't like dad's house anymore, Mom. I just wanted freedom- that was why I moved there. Dad's so wrapped up in his new life that he doesn't give a shit about Julia or me. Julia doesn't see it, she's in La-La land half the time."

"Watch the language baby." Mom warned me. I guess I wasn't all the way out of it yet- soon I will be, I hope so. "You know your room is always open for you, come back home when ever you want. New rules thought this time. I want you to stop all this attitude and partying. It's insane Gianna, we are all worried about you half the time. I had enough of it."

"I got it." I smiled throwing my arms around my mom. I would do anything to have things back to normal, and if moving back with my mom was a step that I was willing to try.

"Good." She smiled back laughing at my excitement when I threw my arms around her. "No we need to head back. One you are freezing Gianna, and two everyone is worried sick about you."

"Let's go than." I cheered. I was getting back to me, slowly I knew it would happen.

* * *

"Where the hell did you go Gianna?" Dad yelled running over to me as soon as I stepped through the doorway.

"To the old houses." I softly answered nervously. I was scared what he was going to do to me, dad would do whatever he felt was the best punishment for the crime.

"Why?"

"Dad, really?" I questioned him. "Do you really want to know why I hated everyone? Huh? You never do anything anymore for us. All Julia and I are to you are ways to get back at mom. Well it's done now. I'm tired of you dad, happy now. You got what you wanted. Everyone is sick and tired of your shit."

"Gianna Grace, fix the language right now."

"No dad, you have no control over me anymore. I'm going home with mom now. That's where I belong and so do you. Hurting us isn't doing anything anymore- get over it." I screamed at him. All my anger coming out at this moment. Everyone just looked at me astonished. I was always a daddy's girl but now that I saw my mom's side of things, and how he was hurting her so much with Michelle, I couldn't be a daddy's girl.

"Gi," He said sorrowfully. I know he never, okay so he did mean to hurt mom, but not like this. Not this much that it broke our entire family- aunt's, uncle's, cousins and siblings way too much. Everyone just wanted to go back to normal.

And I was going to try to get that to happen.

* * *

**So chapter eleven, completed.  
****Hope you enjoyed it.  
****Please review.  
****-Denver : )**

**THANK YOUS TIME CAN'T BE DONE TODAY : (  
MY MOUSE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! GRR COMPUTER THINGS : )**


	12. The Way Out Of This Mess

**So I wanted to try something I haven't really done with this story. I'm going to try to make the chapters' better/ longer and find lyrics that go with it. Hence this chapter actually being inspired by the song Remember When (Use To Be, Use To It) by There For Tomorrow. I love them thanks to my cousin : ) but listen, it goes with the song and how things are trying to be worked out. I won't give much away right now. So read : )**

* * *

**Chapter 12- The Way Out Of This Mess**

* * *

_But I don't know the way out of this mess  
No, I don't know the way out of this mess  
And if you would've seen me at my best  
Would it have changed anything at all?_

"Edward she made up her mind," Bella yelled. She was just looking at him sternly and angry. All the hate was coming off of her voice. She wasn't going to loose two kids to him. Losing Julia hurt enough.

"You're not making up her mind for her."

"Are you seriously kidding me Edward?" Bella yelled again. "I didn't make up her mind. Gianna is old enough to make up her own and that is what she did for Christ sake. Now get over it and step up as a father. You have a daughter that needs a father in her life just like the rest of them. So step up or I'll make sure you never see those kids, any of them anymore."

"Do you two hear yourselves?" Alice yelled jumping off the couch. "You two are turning just into what our parents wanted and did to us. Do you really think that is going to change anything?" It made everyone freeze when she said that. None of them wanted to be like their so-called parents. "Now that is what I thought. Work through this fucking thing already. Edward, so what is Bella made that mistake, if I remember correctly you did it too."

"That's not the point." Edward yelled over her.

"Then what is the fucking point?" Emmett stepped in. Emmett was never known for helping others like this but he was going to protect his 'siblings' and Bella counted as one of them now.

"Lazy bums up." Rose yelled. She was thinking of a plan as this all went down and it might work out.

"Rose that's mean," Emmett and Jasper sadly said.

"Oh take it like a man." Rose laughed. "Anyway Edward you sit on one side and Bella on the other side of the couch. We are going to work this out right now. I don't give a fuck how long it takes."

As Rose finished Bella and Edward slowly started to walk over to the couch, not really wanting to get angry Rose even more angry. "How is sitting on the fucking couch going to help?" Edward questioned.

"I didn't explain yet dumb shit." Rose yelled back at him. She didn't want to deal with him right now. "Em go tell Michelle that its probably best if she takes her kids home for right now."

"Why?"

"Emmy, please?"

"Emmy?" Jasper said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes Jazzy."

"Alice you told them." Jasper complained.

"Oh shut it and go with Emmett." Alice shook her head. "And one I only told Bella and Rose."

"You two are going to talk about this whole mess together. And no yelling or there will be trouble, think of it as therapy or so you can. Anyway we all want you two to be happy again, can't you see that? Or better yet can't you see your kids? They're all hurting." Rose finished shaking her head. "Everyone is tired of your shit. Move on."

"So here we are going to start as soon as the boys get the whore out of the house." Alice snickered looking over with her evil eyes at Edward.

"You don't know her Al, so don't you dare talk bad about her." Edward seriously warned her.

"I don't know her, huh, do you even know her? What you've been dating for less than six months and you already have her living in your house. That is not cool Eddie."

"Don't you dare call me Eddie!" Edward yelled. "Its Edward!"

"Oh who cares," Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Edward, I'll see you at home later okay?" Michelle said walking up to Edward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Jules is coming with me, okay?"

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I want to go home Dad," Julia answered for herself. "I've got homework to do."

"Okay, I'll check it when I get home Jules." Edward smiled softly hugging Julia before he watched them leave.

"Well aren't you a little perfect family?" Bella hissed, jealousy was heard in her voice.

"Well someone ruined ours." Edward hissed right back.

"Shut up about who ruined what," Gianna yelled screaming from her spot by the front door. "You both are responsible for it. Can't you just get over that?" And with that she did something she learned from her mother, she ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

"For once I have to say that Gianna is right guys," Jasper broke the silence. "Talk, figure things out okay? We want you two to be happy. Oh crap I've been watching way to many Lifetime Movies with you Ali."

"I knew it would pay off sometime." Alice shrugged in response. "Question one, we are going to ask you both what the hell happened. The two stories might be different or they might be the same. We can't figure it out till you're both done."

"Bells, ladies first you go." Rose smiled softly.

"You cheated on me Edward, you slept with Tanya or whatever her name is, it doesn't even matter, what matters is that I forgave you. I forgave you let our life go back to normal. But no with one little mistake that I wish I can take back so much, I get yelled out an excluded from your life. That's not fare to me one bit. Why am I on such a high pedestal than you? Huh? Your mistakes people forgive and forget but when goody-to-shoes Bella does something no one is there. Why?" Bella cried out. "I just want to know why you turned your back on me after all theses years that I learned to forgive and forget. Why can't you? Why don't you just get to know you daughter? She needs you there Edward, Rileigh needs you as much as I do."

"Bella," Edward said looking at his shoes. He felt bad, he was to blame for this whole thing getting out of control just as much as Bella was.

"No, Edward. Let her continue." Rose said moving over and pulling Bella into her arms.

"I was there all alone, no job, no one to help me and I was raising two young kids with no one there. I had to do it all. I couldn't get out of bed or nothing. I was just so lost on how you all could leave me. I just….."

"It's okay Bells," Rose said pulling her sister tighter into her arms. "We all know we were dumb for doing what we did. We regret it completely. But I also do know that I did punch Edward pretty hard when he cheated on you if I remember correctly."

"That did fucking hurt." Edward smiled. "Where the hell did you learn to punch like that?"

"I'm married to him," Rose smiled softly pointing to Emmett who was sitting on the opposite couch enjoying the scene with Jasper as they snacked on a bag of potato chips and drank Miller Lite. "What's with you two and acting like you're watching a movie?"

"What we need something to keep us entertained." Emmett shrugged.

"Daddy," Reyna asked from the top of the stairs.

"There you go Emmett, now you two have something to keep you entertained." Rose pointed out.

"Why do we miss everything?"

"Em, just go see what our daughter wants." Rose shook her head from side to side.

"Jazz you go check on all the kids upstairs and see if you can get Gigi from the bathroom." Alice pleaded with a smile.

"You girls have you happy, sappy, moments. Come on Em," Jasper said standing up taking the beer and chips with him as they made their way up the stairs.

"Edward why don't you say what you want to about all this?" Alice asked softly. "It feels good getting everything out in the open. You two can't hold anything in anymore. Talk to each other, got it?" After Bella and Edward both nodded she continued. "Now go on Edward."

"Bells, I couldn't forgive you. I know its bad since you did it for me and all but there was someone else involved now. A perfect little baby that I didn't have a damn clue if it was mine or not. How could I forgive you for getting knocked up by someone else?"

"It's the same as raising Gianna, Edward. So what if she's actually a half-sister to me, she's still my daughter- no our daughter." Bella answered her.

"As for right now," Alice said. "You two don't need to deal with that. Okay? Edward you have another daughter who needs you to be there."

"Can I see her?" Edward asked.

"You are her father Edward." Bella smiled getting off the couch and walking over to the playpen that Rileigh was laying in. "Meet Rileigh Audrina, Edward."

"She's beautiful Bella." Edward whispered.

"We did that Edward, again." Bella laughed. It was a genuine laugh, one no one has heard in a long time.

"Julia what's wrong?" Edward yelled answering his cell phone. "Julia!"

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked worriedly.

"We need to go Bells," Edward said handing Rileigh off to Alice. "Al can you watch them?"

"Go you two." Alice screamed. "Just call us."

_Remember when -- we never had to remember when times were better  
Do you remember, remember when?  
Do you remember, remember when?  
We never had to remember when times were better_

**-------------------**

**Oh baby, w****hat you think? ****It was my second copy of this chapter. ****I hated the first one. I got so annoyed with it I just deleted it all and rewrote the whole thing over again today. haha. I get mad alot nowadays. So anyway, ****hope you enjoyed it. ****Please Review. ****-Denver**


	13. Tonight Makes A Difference

**So sorry this is late, I've just been going through some things lately and I needed to solve them- well they're not even solved yet, they just got worse. But I thought you all need an update for this story. Sorry again. Life has just been insane and things are not looking good. For this chapter the song is Vegas Skies By The Cab. Hope you enjoy it! **

–**Denver. **

* * *

**Stay, I Miss You  
****Chapter Thirteen- Tonight Makes A Difference**

* * *

_And if tonight ever makes a difference  
The way that I feel the way that I'll remember it  
I'll take this down until the glass remains  
Swallow the words that I was meant to say_

"What do you mean you still can't find them?" Edward screamed passing back and forth across the living room floor. The adults where sitting there stunned on the couches with Gianna as the rest of the kids continued to play upstairs with Emmett keeping them entertained.

The officer sighed looking at the distraught Edward. He hated this part, the part where you have to tell people that they can't find someone or someone died. It wasn't the best part, but all jobs have a downside to them. "I'm sorry sir, but we are trying our best to find them right now."

"Your best, really? There's five officers just sitting around outside doing nothing! My daughter is out there probably scared to death!"

Bella stood up kissing the top of Gianna's forehead softly before walking over to Edward. "Edward come sit okay? You need to relax a little. I know Julia's missing right now, but we need to stay calm just for Julia."

"Calm down Bells, really?" Edward yelled right in his ex-wife's face. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down Bella! I will not calm down, not until my little girl is back where she's supposed to be."

"Maybe if you didn't move in with some psychotic girl that you knew for three months before hand this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't you dare tell me what I should've done." Edward yelled walking right up to Bella, his face meeting hers. The cop still stood right in his spot, not knowing really what to do in the personal family moment. "I know what I should've but I didn't okay Bella? Happy? I made a mistake, yea I regret it but nothing I can do about it now is there?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Bella defended herself. She didn't want it to be taken as something mean; it was a nice thing just to pick something out of the bad, or so she thought.

"I don't give a fuck what you think Bella!" Edward said slapping Bella across the face. He froze after that, his body tensed and everything. He never did something like that to Bella or to anyone before.

"Edward sit down right now." Jasper yelled grabbing his brother's shoulders and pulling him to the couch.

"God Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Edward cried. "Bells please forgive me."

Bella didn't move an inch yet. Standing in the same spot from before. "I…I…"

"Come on Bells." Alice said taking Bella into her arms and walking her sister over to the couch. Immediately Rose and her both wrapped their arms around her, keeping her safe like any sister would do.

"Mrs. Cullen?" The officer said from his stop again. He just witnessed domestic violence. He needed to see if Bella wanted to press charges or not. "I'm afraid that was just a case of domestic violence. If you want to we can press charges on Mr. Cullen."

"That's not going to happen." Bella managed to mumbled. "It was an accident I know that."

The officer sighed, he hated when the woman of abuse always thought it was their doing wrong or an accident but he knew better. "Well if that is what you want to do. I'm just going to go outside and see if they got any knew information I can give you all."

"Bells are you an idiot?" Alice yelled. "You too Edward!"

"How are we both idiots Alice?" Edward yelled directly at Alice.

"Edward sit your ass down already," Jasper yelled breaking up the two. "Edward give us a break. We all know you both are upset about this whole thing- we all are upset too. But taking it out on each other isn't going to do crap, understand me?" Jasper finished with an apology to Gianna for his bad language. He's been there before, the missing child thing at least. He knows how they're both hurting each other to make them feel a tiny bit better, but it doesn't work. In the long run it make you hurt worse. "You both, understand this right now, we all know you are hurting but taking it out on each other is going to do shit."

"Daddy," Gianna asked pulling her legs to her chest, rocking her self back and forth. "It's my fault."

"Gi," Edward said out of disbelief. "This is not your fault."

"But if I didn't say I didn't want to come home and Julia agreeing with me this wouldn't have happened." She cried out. Her body was shaking as she rocked back and forth. Edward immediately stood up and walked over wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her on to her lap, much like when she was younger.

Kissing the top of Gianna's forehead Edward looked over at Bella for some help with this before responding to what Gianna said. "Baby, this isn't your fault believe me when I tell you this okay? This is far from your fault."

"But,"

"We all could've done something, anything. I could've told her she had to stay Gi. So it can be my fault too." Edward said getting a death glare from Bella, if looks could kill Edward would be dead right now. "Bella that look isn't going to help with anything."

"Mommy," A voice from the front door whispered.

Bella turned so her back was facing everyone else. She knew that voice, it was Julia's. He baby girl was back. "Jules, baby girl don't you ever do that again."

"I didn't want too. She didn't bring us home Mommy, she just kept driving till Sabrina said she needed to go to the bathroom and I ran than." Julia said wrapping her arms around Bella's waist.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Bella cried pulling her arms around Julia as tight as she could. She didn't want to let go, not ever again. "I should've been there, I knew I shouldn't of let you go with that lady."

"Mom, I can't breathe." Julia giggled in all the sadness in what was going on.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I'm just so happy you're back!" Bella smiled kissing Julia's cheek. "I don't care what you say, Jules, you are going to stay with me for the rest of your life."

"Mom," Julia said breaking away from her mother's arms and placing her hands on her hips.

"Alice what in the world have you been doing to my daughter?" Edward asked walking behind Julia and placing his arms around her.

"Oh hush Daddy." Julia laughed.

"Baby girl don't you ever leave my sight again? Got it?" Edward said looking at Julia.

"Mom," Julia turned around looking at Bella who had a smile on her face. "Can I see Rileigh?"

It was a happy moment for Bella, weeks before she wouldn't even let her near Rileigh with the way Julia and Gianna where acting. "Sure you can baby. She's upstairs with Uncle Em and everyone else."

"Okay," Julia said walking near the stairs.

"I'll come," Gianna smiled softly standing up off the couch.

"Gi, tell Brandon to get ready. We're going to head home soon. It's getting late." Bella softly said.

Alice evilly smiled, thinking something that was going to happen. Everyone could tell that. "How about we leave you two alone for a little while?" Alice stated pulling Jasper up off the couch. "Come on Rose, these two have lots to talk about and I wouldn't leave Emmett up there to much longer with all the kids."

"Alice," Bella rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. Alice will always be Alice- the evil pixie Alice- forever and ever. No one is going to stop that.

"Bella talk to him. That's what you can do right now." Alice smiled running up the stairs.

With a huff and puff Bella plopped down on the couch thinking of what she was going to say. It had to be good, this fight was going on for way to long and she wants it to stop right now. If they had this fight in High School she probably wouldn't care as much, but right now there were kids in this mess. "What the hell is going on with us Edward?"

"I don't really know. Everything has just been out of control lately and I'm sorry for it all." Edward sat down right next to her. He ran his hands through his hair before continuing. "I just want things normal again, Bells, things where we can be a family again. You, me, Gianna, Julia, Brandon and Rileigh, I just want to be together."

"I know you do, Edward." Bella said whipping the tears falling. "I do too, but there is no way we can go back to that. We just hurt each other too much to change it now."

"Please Bella, just give me a chance again. A chance for our kids to have the family we both never had." Edward begged. "Please Bells."

"I don't know Edward. I can't hurt like that anymore."

"I won't hurt you anymore, I cant do that anymore." Edward said placing Bella's face in his hands. "I love you Bella, I love you and our kids. You and them are my life and I can't loose you all."

"Slowly?" Bella said. "We'll start slowly again."

_Girl last night I forgot to mention  
The way that I feel the way that I'll remember this  
When we're this young we have nothing to lose  
We just the clock to beat and a hand to choose_

* * *

**So What You Think? Good Or Bad? I Actually Got Stuck Writing This Chapter! I Need Some Ideas For This Story If You Got Some Tell Me! I'll Probably Use Them! Thanks For Reviewing Everyone!**


	14. sorry everyone

**So here is the thing everyone….. This isn't a new update or anything…. I've been caught up in life lately. Okay I know that isn't the best excuse but every time I sit down to write I keep going back to everything that happened over the past couple of months….. And I came to the conclusion that I'm going to write a story about that…. It's going to be a twilight one of course but I'm not sure which couple is going to be what…. I'm planning it out as it is right now. I'm sorry to everyone who wants the next chapter for this story but I promise it will come soon…. I just don't know when.**

**Love, Denver.**


End file.
